A Bad Situation
by Tsuveras
Summary: In a alt world, Kagome is faced with bad decisions everyday, however, that doesn't mean she chose them. As Kagome is finally able to escape a life of turmoil and fear, she is left to wonder what she'll do with her life now. Or will her older sister Kikyo show up to ruin everything for her yet again? A Gangsta a/u fic in which Kagome tries to make the right choices.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi and viz media, please support the official anime and manga.**

 _ **A/N:**_ Quick note, this story will not be updated as quickly as H&DR, I basically write this when I feel like my brain is going to explode on H&DR or my HP fic that has yet to be posted. The outline for this is only halfway completed, but what the heck!? I wrote two chapters for this a little while ago and I'm gonna go ahead and post them. Eventually I'll write another chapter to this. Anyways, this story will have some touchy subjects such as drug abuse and recovery, but not by Kagome. So just giving a heads up if anyone is sensitive to that subject. This story was heavily inspired by certain influences I'd rather not say, but I may make references to it every now and again and if you know of it, then you know. If not, then in all honesty, I don't think it matters all that much. Basically this is a strange vision I've had of an alt world Inuyasha, where there are gangsters and bad things in the night, but then there are those who will fight it and stick up for each other. A.K.A Inuyasha gansta alt world, bear with me here, now... Ahem, Anywho, I really like sess/kag, but it's not set in stone yet if this is sess/kag or inu/kag. If people want to review or message me telling me what they would prefer as the story progresses, I would appreciate it, because although I have the outline halfway complete, it can be flexible. Lastly, I had a goal for shorter chapters for this, but we'll see-. Well, enough of my blathering and on to the story.

 _ **WARNING:** _This story is rated M for a reason. This story contains adult situations, violence, drug use, and strong language. However, this story will not have explicit content and if ever it does, such content will not be posted on this site. However those other four things are in this story, because sometimes lives can take a turn for the worst. You have been warned.

 _A Bad Situation_

Kagome and Souta sat under the porch steps of the abandoned old house, waiting for their sister to return. Souta was a young boy, twelve at most, his brown hair was messy and his stained clothes didn't do much to hide his dirt covered skin. Fifteen year-old Kagome was no better. Only, she was outfitted in a much too short pair of short shorts and a crop top she had stolen from her sister. Not that Kikyo cared. Kikyo was always telling her that showing a little skin helped a girl get by in the world, but that isn't why Kagome chose this outfit today. It was extremely hot and that was also the reason they were under the porch steps.

"Do you think she'll be back soon? I'm hungry." Souta said as his arms wrapped around his tummy and he doubled over. Kagome knew he had to be practically starving, because so was she.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon, she said she was gonna stop and see Onigumo real quick before coming here." Kagome said and Souta's face contorted with irritation.

"Bull shit!" He started.

"Language, Souta." Kagome started.

"What's it fuckin' matter anymore Kagome? Everyone we know fuckin' cusses, even Kikyou, and now she's gonna waste all our money on fuckin' drugs, so much for dinner!" Souta started and Kagome let out a sigh.

"Souta, please, I've told you, once I graduate, I'll get us out of here, I promise. Just hold on a little longer, and don't cuss because someday we won't be here. We'll be around the people who think their too good for cussing and so will we." Kagome promised and watched as tears gathered in his eyes.

"I hate this Kagome-oneechan. Why does she do this to us? I miss mom and jii-san." He looked down and tried to withhold his tears.

"Now I'm crying like a fuckin' pos." He added and Kagome let a sad sigh leave her lips as she wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulder.

"I'll go see what's up if you want." Kagome finally said once he regained his composure.

"See if she's coming back, if not, then we gotta find some food." Souta said and Kagome nodded.

"Your right." Kagome said as she began to crawl out from under the steps.

"Don't go anywhere, if I'm not back in like, at most an hour, something bad has definitely happened, in which case, go back home, alright?" She asked and Souta nodded. He knew Kagome travelling by herself, especially in that outfit wasn't the safest. This wasn't the safest part of town, but then again, Kagome was really tough. She may look like a like scrawny little twig that somehow inherited big boobs and an ass, their starvation causing her curves to look completely disproportionate to her body. Even through all that, she had been nicknamed the physcho chick by those who knew her because when you backed her into a corner, she went, well-. For lack of a better term, physcho.

"I understand, be careful, don't let him try to force you-." Souta began, but Kagome interrupted him.

"Don't worry about me, I don't want to be anything like Kikyo." Kagome reassured and he nodded. Kagome began down the ally way, heading to the house of her sister's dealer/boyfriend. It still disgusted Kagome that her sister lowered herself so much as to sleep with that guy for drugs. She wished her sister never did Shikon. It was a highly addictive substance, usually used by yokai. Normally, it had no affect on humans, that is unless you had spiritual powers, and that, both her and her older sister had. The drug shikon, taken as a pill, the slang term being jewel, or cutting open your skin and placing slivers of said pill, which people called shards. It made spiritual power sky rocket, making you feel more powerful than ever. If she could make one wish, she would wish that all the shikon in the world would just disappear and then her sister could stop wasting their money on it. It was getting old. Kagome and Souta would work hard, doing anything they could to make a buck. They collected bottles and cans, went to the airport and collected all the loose carts to get back the quarters. Kagome had been trying to instill good values into her brother as jii-san and her mother had wanted. So she would not allow Souta or her to do anything illegal, even though many opportunities in which they could have made some big bucks passed them by. She continued to walk when she could see Onigumo's house not too far, but that wasn't what caught her attention. What caught her attention were the multiple police vehicles with flashing red and blue lights parked just out front. If Kagome squinted hard enough, and it didn't take much to hear the yelling-.

"I'm telling you It's not mine!" Onigumo was yelling.

"Hey, don't touch him!" That was definitely Kikyo.

"Please, officer, you've got it all wrong!" And that was the other tramp, Tsubaki.

"I said let him go!" Kikyo yelled again and then she could hear her sister struggling as she was reprimanded. Kagome glared at nothing in particular, knowing Kikyo had used her holy powers, to try and fight the cops. Could her sister stoop any lower?

"It's not mine thoughhhhhh!" Onigumo yelled again.

"Then who's is it?" The officer asked sarcastically.

"Its mine!" Tsubaki fessed up, more like, blatantly lied. Kagome shook her head. Why was this her life? A mixture of cops and Jerry springer, that was her life and how she hated it. She finally decided listening to this crap wasn't worth her time. If Kikyo was in jail tonight, then she had to get back to Souta so they could try and scratch up something for food. She turned on her heel and gloomily started back, hoping that like her trip here, there would be no altercations. However, she wasn't so lucky.

"Oi, Kagome, ey, sweet cheeks, come on over here!" Kagome rolled her eyes at the voice. She hated it when he called her sweet cheeks. She slowly turned around and eyed the wolf demon hesitantly, his two brothers standing behind him.

"What do you want, Kouga?" Kagome asked, her voice drenched with irritation. She didn't have time for this crap. The wolf demon strode up to her, obviously trying to look smooth and cool as he put 'swagger' into his step. Kagome could really care less for his 'gangsta' attitude.

"You know, sweet cheeks, your sister didn't pay the fine yet, so you gonna get me the money? It's due tomorrow and I don't want anything bad happening to you or your brother." Kouga started, a smirk on his face as he placed his words. Kagome frowned at this. The wolves owned this territory and required fifty dollars per person for their 'safety'. Sure, they really did protect people, they kept most drug dealers away and the ones who were in the neighborhood had to pay a very pricey fee to Kouga to do as such. At the same time, the wolves had no qualms with fucking someone up if they didn't pay on time.

"I'll get your money, alright Kouga." Kagome said as she tried to turn to leave, but Kouga caught her by her shoulder and pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin atop her head.

"But you know, if you were my woman, I wouldn't make you or your family pay. I could take care of you Kagome, give you everything you need and anything you could possibly want." He started and Kagome used all her might to tear away from his embrace.

"I'll get your fuckin' money!" Kagome snapped and she heard his brother's scoff at the wolf demon.

"Oooh" She could hear them let out.

"Come on, Kagome, why won't you be with me, your life could be better. I know your sister doesn't give two shits about you, so come be my woman." He was starting to get angry.

"Okay, I'm only gonna say this once, alright. Your a yokai who is probably hundreds of years old-." She started.

"Three-hundred and thirty-two." Kouga put out, and she gave a nod.

"Exactly, and I'm fifteen years old, alright Koga? Humans don't mate to someone when their that young, so I'm sorry, but I can't." It was an excuse really, but she hoped he would understand and leave her be.

"Just be my intended, we don't have to mate right away." He started as he grasped her forearm, trying to pull her to him again.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome screamed as her fist met with his cheek, her reiki imprinting a good burn mark on him. He stumbled back a few steps before realizing, her punch really hurt him. Bringing a hand to his face, he put a smirk on.

"Don't fuck with me!" Kagome muttered out and they watched as her reiki began to form an aura around her.

"Come on, Kouga, don't rile her too much." Hakakku finally put out. He wasn't in the mood to get purification burns from Kagome, again.

"Yeah, you know why they call her the physcho chick." Ginta added. Kagome fumed a moment more before turning and walking away as fast as she could. Kouga watched as she walked away.

"I know, but I like that. She's the craziest chick, my crazy chick." He told his brother's as his eyes were seemingly glued to her ass.

"I hate to watch her leave, but I love to watch her walk away." Kouga added as he gave a fangy smirk and his two brothers laughed. That's when the sound of a wolf howling started going off and he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and shushed his brother's before answering it.

"Hey babe." Kouga said.

"Hey, I got to your house, but your not here." The sound of a female's voice sounded.

"Heading there now, k?" He said before she answered back.

"Alright, see you when you get here." Her tone was flirty.

"I love you." She said and he smirked.

"Love ya too, babe, see you soon." He added before he hung up.

"Still stringing Ayame along?" Ginta asked and Kouga chuckled.

"Gotta have a back up plan, if my crazy little chick continues to refuse me, hm?" Kouga asked and his brother's laughed before they all started towards the black Subaru that belonged to none other than Kouga himself.

 _A Bad Situation_

"What do you mean she's probably in jail!?" Souta complained.

"Yeah, Onigumo got busted, I think she tried to use her reiki to fight some cops. Either way, let's go home and once I know your safe, I'll go find some food." Kagome told her younger brother, giving an obviously fake smile, but she was trying to make the best of it.

"What's wrong, what else happened?" Souta knew his sister's expression and just as she couldn't lie to the people she was close to, you could tell if something was on her mind, or bothering her.

"Nothing..." Kagome started

"Don't give me that, I know somethings up, what's wrong?" Souta asked again and Kagome huffed a sigh as her shoulders slumped.

"Kouga saw me and said the fee is due tomorrow, Kikyo never paid." Kagome said and Souta stared at Kagome, his face was tense as he seemed to hold his words upon his expression. Kagome could tell, all he could think, was probably along the lines of 'Are you kidding me?'. Maybe a fuck was thrown in there for good measure.

"I can't believe this." He finally said and Kagome gave him a frown.

"I'll figure something out." Kagome said as she stood up and gestured for him to follow. Souta finally dragged himself out from under the porch and grasped his sister's hand.

"You think Shippo is home?" Souta finally asked, trying to ease the tension. Kagome shook her head and her eyes watered up, causing Souta to frown. Why was Kagome ready to cry?

"I'm so sorry Souta, I failed you and now I've failed Shippo. What are we going to do? How could Kikyo do this?" Kagome started and Souta gave her hand a squeeze.

"Shippo and me can help." Souta started, but Kagome shook her head.

"I know the things Shippo does, I don't agree with them, but he is lost. I try to help him find his way, but I am not his parent. I only hope he doesn't get caught. I don't want you out in the streets, Souta you know that. You remember when Rin and Kohaku disappeared? I don't want to lose you too." Kagome ranted a moment before regaining her composure. She tucked her hair behind her ears and continued on.

"He's just a delivery boy, Kags, it's not as bad as you think." Souta said and Kagome shook her head again.

"I'm not in the mood for this Souta, I have enough to worry about. I told you no." Kagome said and Souta heaved a sigh. He knew Kagome worked so hard. She did anything she could other than selling herself to get money. Then again, selling yourself was a crime and Kagome was against crime so badly. Souta could understand, it was illegal to cause fires, but that didn't stop some man from burning down their shrine for no reason... For killing their jii-san. The worst part was it was most definetelly a crime when their dad shot their mom, and then shot himself. He was too chicken to face the punishment of what he did, but then again, he was the reason Kagome went so crazy for a while. He had tried to kill her too, she had been the only one home other than mom that night, but Kagome fought back and escaped. It's how Kagome found out she had spiritual powers, she had formed a barrier. After that, their jii-san took care of them, but not long after, he died because of the fire started by a arsonist. Souta worried now that something would happen to Kikyo or Kagome. Especially Kagome. He loved Kikyo and all, but Kikyo seemed as though she could care less about them. However, Kagome, had done everything she could to make ends meet. She took care of him and even helped care for Shippo. Shippo was this random kid Kagome found one day. Souta didn't really know what happened, but the fox demon, who was younger than him had slashes and stab wounds all over his body, it took Kagome weeks to heal him, as for some reason, he didn't heal right. After that, Shippo stayed with them.

"Souta, are you listening?" Kagome asked as they hovered at the entrance of their 'home'. Souta looked up at his sister. He had completely zoned out.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't come out for anything." Kagome repeated and Souta nodded. Kagome moved out of the way and watched as her brother crawled into the dirt hole. It looked dark and as if it would go on forever, but after ten feet, it took a sharp turn to the right and let out to an old basement of a abandoned business building. They had jacked some of the furniture left behind in the building and brought it down to make their 'house' more comfortable. As soon as Souta made the turn and was out of Kagome's sight, she heaved a sigh and turned around. How would she come up with two hundred dollars? Plus food? She didn't know how, but she had to do it. She started looking around her, looking for change or fallen money, but it was useless. This was the bad side of town, money disappeared as soon as it hit the ground. She walked on when the sound of someone's voice caught her off guard, but listening in, it wasn't so bad.

"I'm a half breed and I'm proud

Can you hear the sound

Can't be found

Cause I'm a dog,

Baby I'm a hound

I run around

Can't find the right crowd

People always lookin at me

Like I'm some sort of clown

Turn around-.." He stumbled on his words and Kagome stepped out from the ally way before giving him a smirk. He looked shocked that she had heard him. A blush tinged his cheeks and she took in his appearence. His hair was a dull silver and atop his head were cute little puppy ears.

"Proud to be a miko

One hundred percent premo

Not a ho

You don't know

Who the fuck I am

I like to keep it on the down low

Yeah, yeah, owww

Yeah you know

Can't go against an

Impossible to defeat, bad ass mikoooo" She let out with a smile and his eyes widened at her.

"That was dope." The boy said and now Kagome blushed.

"Your rhymes are good too." She gave a smile.

"I know you said you like to keep your identity on the down low, but, I'm Inuyasha." He introduced himself and Kagome smiled at that.

"I'm Kagome." She said as she gave a nod to him.

"So, you live around here?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome blushed again.

"Umm-." She started, but he put his hand up.

"You don't have to answer that, sorry, that must be creepy." He gave a nervous laugh and Kagome let out her own anxious laugh.

"It's a-. Fine." She said.

"So, you rap?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome gave a slight nod.

"Maybe we could give each other some pointers." He added and Kagome shook her head.

"No, sorry. Actually I gotta go." She said as she started back down the side walk, but Inuyasha rushed to keep with her pace.

"Why not, I mean, my family hates my rapping and I don't really have anyone to help me. We could help each other, maybe if we joined up, we could make it big." He said and Kagome squinted her eyes at him.

"I gotta get money, so I'm sorry that I do can't waste time on that." Kagome said as she continued on. She shouldn't have stopped, now this guy was following her.

"Well, I have money. I could pay you, it could be like a job." He said and Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Your the same age as me, you don't have money, plus I need two hundred, by tomorrow, so excuse me if I have to go." She said, but then she saw a handful of twenties being held in front of her face, from the side. She stopped again and stared at him.

"Here's three hundred, think of it as an early pay check." He said and she stared at the cash before slowly, gently taking it and counting it.

"Your serious?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on, help me with this." He said and she smiled at him.

"Alright, but I gotta get some food, for my kid brother and this fox who live with me, and then I'll help you with whatever you want." She admitted. He gave a frown, hearing what she was saying. He obviously didn't know her circumstances, but maybe he really could help her. After all, she was the first person he met who didn't seem to hate him based on his race. She seemed as though... She didn't even notice. It was a nice change for him.

"Well, hey, I can call my mom to give us a ride, I mean, she doesn't know I'm here, but-." He started, but she shook her head.

"Where do you live?" She asked and he frowned.

"At the western hills." He said and her eyes grew wide.

"Why are you here, if you live at Western hills?" Kagome asked and he shrugged.

"A lot of people there don't like me. They don't think that a half breed is good enough to live among them." He said and Kagome frowned at that.

"Well, their crazy, I think in the end, those cute puppy ears really got to me." She said and he almost chuckled at her response.

"Could-. Could I touch them?" She asked and he frowned at that. People always pulled on his ears and he hated that, but this was the first time anyone ever actually asked to touch them. Usually people would just go for it without his consent.

"I guess, there really sensitive, so don't pull them." He answered. After all, they hardly knew each other, yet they would know each other soon enough. He bent his head forward as she came up slowly and rubbed them gently. Never before had someone else pet his ears gently like this, only his mother did. However, this wasn't so bad, it seemed Kagome had her own technique and he didn't know how she did it, but it felt good.

"Man, sometimes I wish I had some cool animal traits." Kagome whispered and he eyed her for a moment.

"It's not as great as you think." He said and she shrugged before they finally arrived at a grocery store. They went inside and Kagome grabbed a basket before going to the vegetables and picking out some big sweet potatoes, some celery, and a few other veggies. Then she got some noodles, a cooked ham, half of one, for a cheap price too. She also got some cookies. As they were heading to the checkout, Inuyasha eyed the clothing aisle.

"Hey, you should get something new to wear at my house, I'll have my mom pick us up later." He said and Kagome nodded. she wouldn't fight him on it. She knew her clothes were inappropriate and not the cleanest. He was paying her anyways, so there was no point in taking offense. They walked down the aisle, looking at the small amount of clothing offered. In the end, she chose a sundress and a pair of matching flip flops, and Inuyasha threw in a hairbrush and some hair ties too, then they finally went to check out, in the end, Inuyasha didn't let her pay, and bought her items himself before he walked her to her home. He had asked if she wanted to change in the stores bathroom, but she politely declined, saying she would just get dirty again. As he watched her heave her groceries in through a hole, he finally understood what she meant. Not long after, she reemerged and gave him a smile. Now she would find somewhere to get changed at so he could call his mom to pick them up. They walked down to a corner store and they let her use their restroom. Once she was done and she got back to him, they started to walk towards the western hills. Once they got to a gas station just outside of the south side, Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and called up his mom.

"Hey, ma, can you pick me and a friend up?" He started. Kagome couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

"Yeah, we're at the Veemo gas station." He said. He listened for a moment.

"Her name is Kagome." He said and a blush tinged his cheeks.

"It's not like that. I just met her, we're only friends!" He sputtered out. Kagome couldn't help her giggle. He let out a scoff.

"No, sorry ma, wasn't trying to disres-." He started, but it seemed he was cut off. He nodded his head.

"Alright thanks, see you soon, love you, bye." He said before he hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"She said she's coming. You want a soda or anything?" He asked, gesturing to the gas station.

"No, you've done a lot already for me-." She started, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"I don't mind, really, I was going to get one myself." He said and she gave him a lopsided frown.

"Please, you look hungry, get whatever you want, money really isn't a problem for me." He added as a second thought. She let out a sigh as she followed him into the gas station. She went with him to the back and as he grabbed a soda, she grabbed a bottle of apple juice and then she grabbed two pre-packaged onigiri. Her mouth watered as she read that the filling was a pickled plum. She missed when her mom made onigiri, but that wasn't really possible anymore, now was it? She blinked back the few tears that surfaced when she heard a scuffle going on. She quickly went to the cash register.

"And I said get the fuck out, we don't serve your kind!" The cashier was yelling at Inuyasha. Kagome watched the cashier pick up his soda and hurl it across the room. It busted and she watched the hanyou's ears flatten as he simply drooped his shoulders and left. Kagome made her way towards the cashier and dropped her items on the floor. She squished the onigiri under her feet and glared at the cashier before she swiped her hands across the counter to cause the display rack of candy and magazines to tumble to the floor. The cashier looked taken aback.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" He started.

"I'm totally fuckin' crazy!" Kagome practically yelled as she bared her teeth. The cashier stared at her wide eyed.

"Oh, what? Your a little fuckin' pos when someone stands up to you, but you have the right to be a dick to a hanyou? Well, maybe this will help you fuckin' remember your manners next fuckin' time!" At this point, Inuyasha had seen the scene through the window and ran back inside. However, he came in just in time to see Kagome grab the scruff of the cashiers chest and she packed a hard punch to his right eye.

"You fuck with another hanyou and I hear about it, I'll fuckin' stab ya!" Kagome started and InuYasha's eyes widened. He watched the cashier reaching for his phone to call the cops, but Kagome jumped up so her rump rested on the counter and she grabbed the phone and hurled it across the room.

"You fuckin' hear me pos!? You wanna get fucked the fuck up!?" She yelled. At this point her reiki began to form an aura around her and the obviously full blooded demon gulped as he felt the sting of it.

"Kagome, it's okay, let's get out of here-." Inuyasha had been stunned silent for a moment. He felt so moved in a way, his parents stood up for him, but not like she was now. His parents would pay people off to 'accept' him, Kagome was obviously using her own way to try to-. Help him.

"And so you know, ya fuckin' pos, I'll tell everyone this place is fucking infested with roaches and rats, cause that's what you fuckin' are!" Inuyasha watched as she raised her fist again, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha whispered into her ear and her eyes widened, as if something clicked before she seemingly calmed down and he released her. As they walked out, the cashier finally came up with a stupid comeback.

"You physcho bitch!" He yelled, but Kagome let out a giggle and turned her head, flashing a toothy smile.

"Fuck yes I am and you best remember that!" She bit out coldly before stepping out with Inuyasha, the bell ringing at the door. As they took a few steps, Kagome let out a sigh.

"I'm sorr-." She started, but InuYasha spoke at the same time.

"That was crazy! I mean, I can fight, but if I do, well, my mom and dad would have me by my toes, but your a human and you fucked that guy up!" He let out, a smile dancing on his features. Kagome giggled at that.

"Hey, being human doesn't mean shi-." She cleared her throat.

"Excuse my language. I was just very upset." She added and he shook his head.

"It's okay, I cuss all the time, just not in front of my parents." He said and watched as she looked down, becoming sad. He frowned at this, did he say something wrong.

"I'm sorry if I offended you somehow-." He started.

"It's nothing." She said and that's when a car honked. The two looked up to see a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, the slightest hint of burgundy to it, pulling up.

"Let's hurry before that guy tries something." Inuyasha said, referring to the gas station clerk. Kagome nodded her head as they quickly piled into the car. His mother pulled out and as she drove, she looked back at Kagome.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Izayoi." She said and Kagome gave a polite bow of her head.

"Thank you for picking us up-." Kagome started when she realized she felt a little weird calling someone's mom by their first name. As Izayoi looked at her with her rear view mirror, she seemed to see Kagome's struggle.

"Taisho." She added. Kagome gave a small smile.

"Taisho-san." She added and Izayoi smiled back before focusing back on the road. She was beyond happy, this was the first friend Inuyasha ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belong to viz media and Rumiko Takahashi, please support the official anime and manga.**

 ** _Warning:_** This story contains violence, adult situations, strong language, drug abuse and recovery, you have been warned.

 _A Bad Situation_

Kagome was anxiously playing with strands of her hair as she sat in Inuyasha's living room. InuYasha had his head in his hands before he looked up and muttered a sorry. In the kitchen, you could clearly hear the yelling.

"No, that has to be Kikyo, she looks identical to that little home wrecker!" Inuyasha's father went off.

"Her name is Kagome, come on, Touga, she's Inuyasha's first friend!" Izayoi argued.

"I won't have her in my house!" Touga went on. Kagome shook her head as she stood and gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry that my sister somehow wronged your family." She whispered to Inuyasha as she pulled the three hundred dollars out of her bra and handed it back to him. He gave her a confused look.

"I can't accept this, as I won't be working with you after all." She said as she looked down. When he wouldn't take the money, she set it down on the coffee table and started to the kitchen. Izayoi and Touga immediately shut their mouths when she entered. Izayoi gave her a soft expression and she received a glare from Touga.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your family. I had no idea my sister fucked you over somehow, but she does that often, so it's no surprise-... Sorry Taisho-san-... Izayoi-san for making you pick me up, I'm sure you didn't want a dirty little bitch like me in your car." She no longer cared about the cussing thing. These people hated her-. They were too good for her, as soon as she had gotten into Izayoi's car, she should have known.

"Just don't blame Inuyasha, he didn't know either... I'm sorry." She muttered before exiting out the door and booking it. She didn't know why, but she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't understand it. Every time she thought she found a way to fix her and her brother's problem, it turned out it was already ruined by Kikyo. Hadn't Kikyo done enough? Why couldn't she just stay out of their lives!? Why did she have to ruin things before they even started? Kagome tripped over the curb of the road and fell down, scraping her knees open as she let a few sobs wrack through her body freely. She pulled at her hair and looked at the asphalt. At the ground. The only thing she could compare herself to. She was dirt, she was to be walked on by those above her, she was poor and dirty. Life was meant to be this way for her or else her mother and jii-san would have never died-... She was a miko, granted power by the kami's, yet the kami's must have realized their mistake. It was why she was nothing but dirt now, because they had mistakenly given her such holy power.

"What is your name." The voice that spoke was gruff and slightly familier. Kagome sniffled as she looked up at the figure crouching down by her. She was taken aback to see Inuyasha's father.

"Ka-Kagome." She got out between sobs. She watched him let out a sigh before he stood and offered his hand.

"Come on, Kagome. We'll get you cleaned up." He offered, but she shook her head.

"No, you don't want to dirty yourself with someone like me!" She bit out and watched as a frown visibly formed on his face. He let out another sigh.

"I apologize for what I said. I thought you were Kikyo, I did not realize she was your sister." He added and she shook her head.

"Well, that makes me even more despicable! I share her shikon tainted blood, right!?" She cried out and Touga's eyes narrowed. He hadn't known Kikyo did drugs. All he knew was that she dated his eldest son and when they moved in together, the next day when he came home from work, she was gone along with every valuable object he owned.

"I take it, your not close to her?" He questioned, able to sense her disgust at the mention of Kikyo.

"Why would I care for that bitch!? She let's Souta and me starve on the streets while she takes our money for food to buy drugs!" Kagome had said too much. She covered her mouth. She couldn't let anyone know. If someone found out, then people would come after her brother and her and they would be separated. Touga's eyes softened at her.

"Do you not have anywhere to go?" He questioned and her eyes widened. She definitely said too much. She scrambled to her feet.

"I have to go." She muttered as she tried to walk past him. He tried to grab at her wrist, but found himself slightly burned by reiki. He let her go and watched her stomp away with sad eyes. He caused this little girl to break down-... He caused this already broken little girl to break further, all because of someone that wasn't even her. Most of all, he probably hurt his son, as well as Izayoi. He turned back and stalked into his house. Once inside, Izayoi tried to look behind him and became noticeably disappointed when she saw he didn't bring Kagome back.

"I can't believe you Touga. I could tell she needed help, but you had to go and do that! I'll never forgive you!" She cried out as she turned back to the sink, scrubbing at the dishes even harder.

"Iza-ai, please, I tried. She wouldn't listen." He said, however she gave no response. She was giving him the silent treatment and he knew why. Izayoi had a soft spot for kids on the street and she apparently believed Kagome was one. Apparently she could just tell and Touga didn't want to admit that she was right after all. How could she not be though? It had once been her life too and since she had gotten out, she strived to help others in need. She worked hard even though she didn't have to and she donated most of her money to charities looking to help children without homes.

"Iza-ai, I'll fix this, alright." He said and she dropped the dish she held in the sink so she could turn around and yell at him, but the glass shattered and cut deeply into her hand. Immediately, Touga could smell the blood. He didn't care if she was angry at him or not, he quickly grabbed her hand and inspected it. Her eyes held a look of grief that he knew wasn't from the glass cut. He quickly removed the few shards from his mate's hand before placing a few loving licks to it, watching as her skin knitted together with the help of his saliva.

"Please, Izayoi, I'll correct this. Please forgive me." He said as he grabbed both her hands and held them to his chest and he rested his forehead against hers, lightly touching her nose with his own.

"I know I messed up." He said and she let out a sigh before pulling away one of her hands and jabbing him with her pointer finger.

"You better fix this, we could have helped her, and she was Inuyasha's first and only friend! Did you even think about that? No one accepts him, but she looked at him with no hint of hatred-... She looked past his half blood." She said as tears formed in her eyes. Since the day Inuyasha had been born, it had caused nothing but grief for the two. They loved Inuyasha more than anything, but it killed them inside to see him treated so poorly. Izayoi had once even witnessed a stranger beat her child with a stick for no reason at all, they had been at a ice cream stand and she had literally left for three minutes to use the bathroom. However, that wasn't even the worst incident-... He didn't want to think about it. The fact was, no one accepted Inuyasha. They had to home school him because no school wanted to teach a hanyou. It wasn't having Inuyasha that caused the grief, it was the fact that they brought him into this horrible world. They did this to him, their love caused their own child to be hurt. However, he knew Izayoi dwelled on it much more than him. Many nights she cried herself to sleep over it and cursed her human blood, as he cursed his own demon blood.

Inuyasha had chosen that moment to make his presence known. He stomped into the kitchen and opened the fridge without a word. Which was strange, because in all honesty, he could never keep quiet. Touga watched as his son grabbed the sour cream and then a bag of chips from the cabinet before stomping out, but just as he reached the threshold leading to the next room, he stopped.

"Don't bother me, I'm going to bed after this." He snarled and Izayoi choked on tears again.

"Yasha, baby, you don't want dinner?" She started.

"Fuck dinner." He said before stomping away. Izayoi looked at Touga and pointed a finger.

"Don't even say anything." She said as she turned around and went back to doing dishes. Touga let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. He screwed up big time. He left his wife to sulk, after Inuyasha's outburst, there was no way Izayoi would forgive him just yet, he knew she needed time to herself. In all honesty, so did he. He stalked off to his office and sat down in his comfortable swivel chair. However, as he closed his eyes and rested his head against his hand, his elbow against the desk, he couldn't help but remember the smell of that young girl's blood and tears. He couldn't forget the broken look in her eyes, or the look of pure terror when he asked if she had somewhere to go. She was scared to be saved-... That meant someone else was involved. She said she had a younger brother-. His heart clenched as he thought of his Iza-ai. She had a brother too. The keyword there was 'had'. He had to fix this. He wouldn't let the past repeat to someone else, because if it did, Izayoi truly would never forgive him. He stood up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed his keys and wordlessly left his house.

 _A Bad Situation_

Kagome was walking along the railroad tracks. The train never came anymore, so it was quite safe. She had already healed her wounds with her reiki and she was softly humming to herself, getting a rhythm to flow.

"I met this guy

He had dog ears

He was cute

But caused nothing but tears

Wasn't his fault though

Its all because of the stupid ho

Yo, never wanted to share blood

Now my own tears start to flood

She gets under my skin

Such a has been

She could care less

About what could be happenin'

To her own family

No, I'll never be happy

Sorry to get sappy

Wish I could die

Crocodile hunter, manatee..." She stopped free styling as her eyes narrowed as she stared at a rock.

"I wish I could die." She whispered it this time before she let out a singular sob and a few tears went down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, but couldn't get rid of her lingering sadness. As much as she wished she could die, it would be selfish. She had two little boys who needed her and she wouldn't let them be on their own. She would get them out of here and then hopefully, that would mean she is out of here too. Then she would be happy, right?

"Well, it just so happens, you might just get your wish." A voice said. She turned quickly to see the clerk from the gas station, with a couple of human friends.

"Oh, what, you think you can just fuck with me a get away with it? Well, I don't think your shitty reiki will work on them." He said as he looked to his three human friends. Kagome gulped as she slowly backed away.

"She's hot, can we have her?" One said and the clerk scoffed.

"I don't care, just make sure she's dead after." He said before turning around to leave. Kagome let the image of him burn into the back of her mind. His hair was long and coiled into a tight braid. He wore a headband around his forehead and his eyes were a deep red. If she somehow made it out of this, she'd get revenge on him too. She may survive, hopefully, but he definetelly wouldn't. She watched as an ugly, fat, bald demon slowly waddled towards him and handed him some shikon shards. Kagome almost gagged with disgust. Of course, a demon on a fucking power trip. Kagome gulped as the three human men neared closer to her. She watched the man remove his head band and he took a knife, cutting a slit in his forehead before putting three shards in it and he put the head band back on.

"Thanks Manten, come let's go get some dinner." He said and the ugly demon gave a deep smile before he looked at Kagome.

"She's a pretty one." He said, but the leader shook his head.

"She's a priestess." He said and the ugly one, Manten's eyes narrowed with disgust before he laughed.

"Make sure to dirty that purity of hers." He laughed.

"Fuck you!" Kagome snarled just as she turned to run, but too late, she realized there was a fourth man. He quickly wrapped his arms around her as the other three gained up from behind.

Kagome threw kicks and punches every which way, but received a blow to the head in response. Everything began to go dark and she was thankful that at least she'd be unconscious. If she was going to be raped and hurt, then at least she wouldn't be conscious through it.

 _A Bad Situation_

Kagome slowly awoke. Her head was pounding and it felt like her entire body had been run over by a semi, possibly twice. She winced in pain when she tried to move and immidiately recognized the beeping sound of medical equipment. Her eyes flew open as she felt panic, but quickly realized she was in a bedroom and not a hospital room. She looked around with confusion before she tried to pull out the i.v. stuck in her skin, however she was too weak to move.

"You shouldn't be moving." A gruff baritone voice let out and she panicked more when her eyes met golden ones.

"Ta-Taisho-san?" She questioned. Touga nodded his head before letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I offended you so deeply before. It wasn't my intention." He began, but she interrupted him.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"My home. When I found you, you were being beaten half to death, they were trying to remove your clothing-." He said and her eyes widened. Is that why she hurt so much? Did they really... Rape her?

"I didn't allow them to have their way with you and I imagine if no one finds them by tonight, they will simply be bodies tomorrow morning." He informed her and watched as she visibly relaxed.

"Why were those men after you?" He asked and she sighed.

"Cause I threatened their leader... Who would have thought a stupid gas station clerk would do such things? I was only trying to defend Inuyasha." She whispered the last part, but he still caught it.

"You tried to defend my son?" He asked, he was beyond shocked. It was one thing to accept someone, but it was another to defend them.

"Yeah, he wouldn't sell him a stupid soda and kicked him out! It's so stupid! Why? Why is everyone so horrible?" She choked up and he realized perhaps her near death experience left her emotional... No, her whole life did this to her.

"Tell me, Kagome, you said you have a younger brother, will he be safe tonight?" He asked. Kagome opened her mouth and closed it again.

"You can tell me, I won't report it, I simply wish to keep your family safe." He added, sensing her apprehension. It reminded him of Izayoi, it broke his heart.

"Yes, Shippo should be with him, I got them some food earlier." She admitted and he felt his heart break further. Food was her biggest concern?

"Do they have somewhere to sleep?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Their probably super worried though." She added with a sigh. She didn't know why she was telling him, but the more she did, the better she felt.

"I could get them for you." He said, but she shook her head.

"No, If you go, they will think your trying to hurt them. They are hidden, their safe." She said softly as her eyes fell to the blanket she was fidgeting with.

"Well, we will go get them tomorrow morning, you'll be staying here for now." He said and she eyed him with shock.

"But I-." She started.

"Don't try to hide it, Kagome. Your in need of a home and a family to care for you. I understand you don't want to be separated from your siblings, I won't turn you in." He admitted and her face scrunched up. She looked sad and confused.

"Why? I thought you hated me!?" She was choking on tears and he stood up and walked towards her. He took her small hand in his own and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Even adults make mistakes. I made a terrible one and I hope you can forgive me. Perhaps, if you get the chance, you should talk to Izayoi. I'm sure you'd have a lot in common." He said with a frown on his face. It only seemed to confuse Kagome more. That was when a knock sounded and both looked to see Inuyasha in the doorway. The glare to his father wasn't missed. Touga gave Kagome a pat on the head.

"Rest up, we'll get your siblings in the morning." He said before leaving the two. Inuyasha continued to glare at his father til he was out of sight before letting out a sigh. He entered the room fully and sat on the chair by the bed. He watched as Kagome tried to blow hair out of her face, her arms were too weak to move. So, Inuyasha lightly moved her stray strands for her.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked and watched her frown grow, her eyes began to water as she sniffled.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I-. Your dad saved my life." She added and InuYasha's own eyes softened.

"I know we met really recently, but-. I care about you." He admitted and she gave him a sad smile.

"I care about you too... I know it sounds strange, but I feel like I've known you forever. I've never felt so comfortable around someone." She admitted as she partially leaned her weight on him. He gave her a small smirk.

"Maybe we were friends in a past life?" He suggested and she smirked back with a nod of her head.

"Perhaps." She said.

"Will you be okay? Dad said you were pretty banged up." He frowned as he said this.

"I'll be fine. Once I regain my strength, I can use my reiki to heal the rest of the way." She said and he nodded.

"Well, um, my moms making dinner, hot pot. Do you want some?" He asked. The look that came over her face was one of pure excitement.

"Did you say hot pot?" She asked as her mouth watered. Inuyasha nodded and smiled back. Her smile was ever so contagious.

"I love hot pot. My mom used to make hot pot every Friday and I never missed a meal!" She giggled slightly before her face fell, remembering that never again would her mother cook, or smile, or laugh. She would never do anything again because she was gone. Inuyasha noticed her sudden change of demeanor and clenched her hand. He understood if she didn't want to tell him, but-...

"If you ever want to talk to someone, I have really attentive ears." He said as he wiggled his ears atop his head, pulling another smile from her.

"It's okay, you don't need to be weighed down by my... Baggage." She said after a moment as a frown made its way back onto her face. However, Inuyasha shook his head.

"It could never weigh me down, that's what friends are for, or so I've heard." He said as a frown formed on his face as well. Kagome clenched his hand back.

"My um..." She started, but what she didn't know was that Touga was about to enter the room, but stopped when he heard her words.

"My-... I-... My mother was a good woman, a miko as well. She had been a shrine priestess, but she fell in love-." She started as her face became increasingly gloomy.

"After my little brother Souta was born, my mom and dad were always arguing and then one day, I don't know why... My dad just snapped. I heard a gun shot in my house and when I investigated, I found my mother dead... He tried to get me too, because I saw, but that's when I came into my own miko powers. I formed a barrier, I didn't even mean too, I was scared, and then I ran. I went to my jii-sans at Higurashi shrine and we got Souta and called the police. It turned out my dad killed himself as well." Kagome stopped for a moment. Her bottom lip was trembling and she sniffled as she tried to hold back tears.

"We lived with jii-san for a while and he started training me so I could take over, but a few months later, someone started a fire at our shrine, jii-san's body was never found, but the fire was ridiculous. Nothing was left and now jii-san is gone now too. We went to Kikyo, but she doesn't care for us, but I don't want to get separated from Souta! He didn't do anything! He's a good kid and now he's in such a horrible situation. I just want him to be happy and have a good life." The tears finally came and she couldn't hold back her sobs anymore. Inuyasha was unsure of what to do, but knew he had to do something. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried deeply. She clenched his hoodie as her face found his shoulder and she continued to sob.

"It'll be okay, Kagome. We're going to keep you safe now." He said, but she pulled away and pushed him off her.

"No, don't you understand!? I'm cursed, if I stay here, something will happen! You'll all die!" She cried out, going into hysterics and Inuyasha's face scrunched up as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're tougher than you think." He whispered and watched as she shook her head. He felt his heart clench. He made her talk about it and he couldn't make her stop crying now. Her tears were because of him. Finally Touga decided to make his presence known. He tapped lightly in the open door before coming in. Instead of receiving a glare from his son, Inuyasha gave him a look of sorrow and he gave his son a reassuring nod as he took the seat across from Inuyasha, on the other side of the bed. He took Kagome's other hand and squeezed.

"Your safe now, and so will your brother." He said and her eyes continued to poor out.

"What about Shippo?" She cried and he gently wiped her cheeks, even though she continued to cry.

"Who is Shippo?" He asked gently and she sniffled as she tried to regain her composure.

"I found him half dead. He's a fox demon, a little tyke! He-... He-... I take care of him now." She admitted and he gave a nod.

"We'll take care of him too, shh, it's okay." He was trying to calm her down.

"Hey, guys, dinner is don-." Izayoi had come in to find the scene playing out.

"Inuyasha, could you get the dinner trays? Touga, go get the plates and stuff." She said and the two boys nodded at her before getting up and Izayoi took Inuyasha's chair. She clasped Kagome's hands in her own.

"I suppose you know who Kouga is?" She asked and Kagome went wide eyed at her. Izayoi gave a small smile.

"Just think, you won't have to pay him anymore, and you'll have food and clothing. Your own room, and so will your brother's." She said as she stroked the side of Kagome's head. Kagome pulled away slightly.

"How do you know about Kouga?" Kagome finally asked as she bit her lip. Izayoi gave another soft smile.

"Because, I used to live in the south side. You see, it's why I can't let you anymore, especially if you have family." She said as her eyes lowered.

"My little brother got killed, I don't even know who did it." She whispered and Kagome frowned as she watched Izayoi becoming increasingly sad.

"I won't let that happen to you." Izayoi finally whispered after a moment as she placed a kiss to Kagome's temple.

"If it's okay by you, maybe you could be like the daughter I never had, I promise to take care of you and be there for you." Izayoi said and Kagome broke into sobs again as Izayoi pulled back.

"I'm sorry, it's not my place." She admitted as she looked away, but Kagome shook her head.

"No, it's just... Why don't you hate me? Everyone treats me badly, yet you guys are trying to help me, I don't understand it." She admitted and Izayoi gave her a sad smile.

"The life sucks, I want to get you out." Izayoi admitted and Kagome gave a sad smile as she nodded.

"Please, I can cook and clean, whatever you want, I can't just accept your help without giving anything in return." Kagome started and Izayoi put a finger to her own lips.

"Shh, it's okay. You can help me clean and cook if you desire." She said. Izayoi could understand, even now, she worked because she didn't want Touga to think she loved him for his money. Although they were much past that, she felt the need to prove her worth. Of course Kagome would feel the same way. That was when Inuyasha came back holding four dinner trays. Izayoi smiled as she stood and gathered them from her son before placing a kiss atop his head.

"Could you get another chair, Yasha?" She asked and he nodded quickly before leaving again. Kagome watched as Izayoi set the trays up and soon enough Inuyasha was back and Touga came with the dishes.

"Inuyasha, could you help Kagome with hers?" Touga asked as he set the plates down with bowls atop them, along with a set of chopsticks. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side.

"She can barely move, dear." Izayoi put in and Inuyasha nodded as he blushed. They were asking him to help her eat. He sat by her and couldn't hide the tinge of his cheeks.

"Do you mind?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I'd be greatful actually, I can't really move that well." She admitted and he nodded as he waited for his mom to return with the food, his father left to help her.

"Inuyasha, thank you." Kagome let out and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"For what?" He asked and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Everything." She said and he smiled back at her. He felt fuzzy inside and knew if this is what having a friend was like, he wouldn't let her go without spilling someone's blood. He didn't care, she was the only one to ever accept him straight away. He wouldn't give that up.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome stood in a rather large bathroom that had white tiled walls, small roses expertly painted onto them, the floors decorated in small 1'' black tiles, the bathroom's sink, toilet and tub were a pearly white porcelain, two crystal-like sconces hung on either side of the mirror. It was the mirror she was looking in, gazing at her reflection with scrutinizing eyes before she called out.

"I can't accept this." She called.

"Yes you can, please, Kagome, they don't fit me anymore, so there yours now." Izayoi called back. Kagome sighed as she twirled and the dress she wore flared out. It was a baby blue summer dress with a yellow sunflower design. It was held up by thin spaghetti straps and fit her body almost perfectly. She looked so pretty... It's why she couldn't accept it. She didn't deserve to be pretty. She deserved nothing.

"Come on Kagome, don't you want to go get your brothers?" Izayoi called and Kagome sighed as she unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. As soon as she did, Izayoi's lips widened into a smile.

"You look beautiful, dear." She said as she brushed away some wrinkles in the dress. She beamed at Kagome before grabbing her hand.

"Would you like me to braid your hair or anything?" She asked as she tugged her through a long hallway, their feet creaking against the hardwood floor, to the kitchen and Kagome blushed.

"You don't have to-." Kagome started, but Izayoi shook her head.

"I insist, unless you really don't want me to." Izayoi replied and Kagome's expression softened. It should have been obvious yesterday. Izayoi always wanted a daughter. Kagome decided to give into her wishes as she sat down on a high seated bar stool kept at the island in the very middle of the kitchen and she pushed her hair behind her shoulders and gave Izayoi an expectant look.

"Are you sure?" Izayoi asked and Kagome gave a smiley nod. Izayoi smiled back as she ran back to the bathroom to fetch a brush and a hair tie. It didn't take long for her to come back and when she did she gently brushed Kagome's hair starting at the ends and working her way up in order to detangle her hair.

"How about a fish tail?" Izayoi asked and although Kagome had no idea what that meant, she nodded and went along with it. After a couple minutes of feeling her hair being tugged on, Izayoi deemed it done and Kagome stood before looking in the mirror placed in the kitchen. Kagome smiled at her reflection as she fingered the braid.

"Thank you, Taisho-san." She said before turning around to see the older woman smiling warmly at her. That was when Inuyasha, followed by his father entered the kitchen.

"You guys all ready to go?" Touga asked as he smoothed down the lapels of his smooth black suit jacket before he grabbed his keys from their spot and turned to face his family plus one. Kagome nodded as her eyes snapped gingerly to the ground. She was embarrassed to say the least... She'd have to show this nice family to her hole-In the foundation of some old building. She was ashamed her home was now located on the other side of an old crap tunnel, in the basement of some office building.

She didn't want to see the looks upon Touga and Izayoi's faces when they got there. However, before she was completely devoured by melancholy thoughts, Inuyasha nudged her. She looked up to see a big, goofy smile plastered on his face and she couldn't help, but to smile back.

"After we get them, we'll go out to lunch and then get you and your brothers some things." Touga began explaining the plan and at his last mention Kagome looked over to him.

"Oh, we don't need anything, you guys have already done so much." Kagome started, but Touga shook his head and Izayoi beamed a smile in Kagome's direction.

"We thought we could set you and your family up with clothes, shoes, toothbrushes, you know?" Touga explained and watched as Kagome looked back to the ground. She looked as though she was ashamed and Touga felt his heart tug.

"It's okay to need help." Izayoi let out as she grabbed Kagome's hand and gave a light squeeze.

"But, I-." Kagome started, but Inuyasha threw an arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay Kagome, let us help you, you helped me." Inuyasha said as he gave a serious look and Kagome let out a sigh before crossing her arms and nodding. She looked down and bit her lip, holding back tears that threatened to come. She didn't understand it. She wasn't usually so emotional, but these past few days had her riled up.

"Alright, let's go everyone." Touga said as he opened the door and let everyone pass before he left himself out, locking his house door in the process.

 _A Bad Situation_

Naraku was sitting in a comfortable cushioned chair in his office when his office phone began to to go off. After eyeing the caller I.D., he was surprised to see the police station calling him. He felt annoyance gather within him before he reached out and answered the damn thing.

"Hello, hey dad, you there?" The voice started and he knew immediately who it was.

"Onigumo?" Naraku questioned, his irritation obvious within his voice. He heard his son gulp before continuing to speak.

"Hey, can you get me out of jail?" Onigumo began, but was promptly cut off by his father.

"You haven't taken over the south side and you haven't found the shikon miko, so you can rot in jail for all I care." Naraku stated as he went to hang up the phone, but was stopped.

"I did find the shikon miko, but I wanted to be sure it was her!" His son's voice stopped him. Naraku's eyes narrowed as he placed the phone back against the side of his face.

"You found her?" Naraku questioned. He heard Onigumo tripping on his own words.

"How can you be so sure?" Naraku added.

"I waited so I could make sure. She is from the line of Midoriko, and has had deep misfortune as of late, her grandfather was the guy at Higurashi shrine." Onigumo explained and the hints of a smirk began to become ever present upon Naraku's face.

"The noh mask doesn't lie!" Onigumo rushed out and Naraku let out a long, wistful sigh. It was all an act though.

"I suppose I could get you out. Where is the shikon miko?" Naraku asked and he heard his son laugh nervously.

"Yeah, she's in jail too..." Onigumo admitted and Naraku let his eyes roll. He had the feeling that the shikon miko his son had, wasn't really the shikon miko, but they would see.

"Her name?" Naraku asked and Onigumo stopped laughing immediately.

"Her name is Kikyo Higurashi." He said before the line went dead and Onigumo sighed as he placed the phone back on the receiver.

"I hope he comes..." Onigumo whispered as the police came towards him and escorted him back to his cell.

 _A Bad Situation_

"And then, turn left here." Kagome was saying as Touga drove. They were almost to her home and in all honesty, she was nervous. What if they judged her for it? Even more so... What if they thought she was a horrible person for the state her brother and Shippo were in? She could see the alleyway that their hole was located and she held her hands up.

"This is it." She said and Touga looked back at her with shock. All of these places were businesses. He didn't see one house on the block.

"I'll be right back." Kagome said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. She nervously looked back to see all three of the Taisho's staring at her as she started towards the hole. Once to it, she crawled inside and made her way to where the tunnel let out.

"Souta, Shippo, you guys here?" She called before seeing two small heads rise up from opposite ends of their couch.

"Gome-chan!" Shippo yelled out as he raced off the couch and caught Kagome in a flurry of hugs. Souta rubbed his eyes before eyeing his sister.

"Kagome, what happened!?" He started as he threw back his grimy blankets and raced over to his sister. Shippo was taken aback by Souta's worry and pulled away from his hug to look more closely at her. When Souta was close enough, he eyed Kagome's shoulders. Kagome looked to where he was looking and sighed. There were obvious black and purple bruises on her shoulders.

"I was attacked yesterday." She admitted and Souta glanced worriedly at her and Shippo's eyes widened like saucers.

"Are you okay?" Souta asked and Kagome nodded. That was enough for Souta to believe her and he tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so worried Kagome!" He began as his voice faltered.

"We were so worried!" Shippo corrected as he joined in on the hug too. The little fox kit also felt fear rip through him. They couldn't lose Kagome... What if she had just never come home? Like Kohaku and Rin... Would Souta disappear soon after to look for her, like Sango had? No, if something did happen and Souta left, Shippo would go too.

"Guys, something happened." Kagome stated as she guided them to the couch and they all sat.

"Some people are going to help us. We don't have to live here anymore." Kagome said after she thought for a moment. She didn't really know how to explain the situation to them. The two boys stared at her with blank looks.

"Help us, what do you mean?" Souta asked, and Shippo simply stared at her with disbelief.

"We will have somewhere to stay, and food to eat. Life will be better, I promise." Kagome went on to say and Souta and Shippo exchanged looks.

"It's not-." Shippo started, but Kagome interupted him.

"It's nothing to do with the government or social services. Their not gonna separate us. They saved my life yesterday..." Kagome told the two and the boys both sat in thought for a moment.

"Well, if you think it's what we should do." Souta finally said. He wasn't for the idea, but he also wasn't against it. Kagome worked hard to do right by them, so he'd do what she asked.

"And wherever you guys go, I go!" Shippo let out. Kagome looked back and forth at the both of them, inspecting their expressions. Shippo seemed excited and Souta seemed to be just going along with it. Kagome allowed a sigh to escape.

"Shippo, there is one thing though." She began and watched as the fox's face began to become distressed. His eyes got wide and he looked scared for a moment.

"They don't want me? They only want you, right? Is it because I'm a-... A demon?" Shippo started. He was terrified. Not many humans liked demons and visa versa. However, for him personally, Kagome had changed his own views.

He used to really dislike humans, but in the end it was Kagome who saved him. It was Kagome who now took care of him and he would stand by her side. He wouldn't let any demon be a jerk to his Kagome... Only Souta knew, but Shippo looked up to Kagome as if she could be his own mother. She treated him well enough to be so. Yet, others wouldn't understand if only for him being a demon and her being a human, a miko none the less.

"The people taking us in are nice people-. They live at the western hills. If you come with us Shippo, you can't work anymore... Doing the things you do..." Kagome said before trailing off and Shippo's eyes narrowed as he thought. It wasn't his worst fear after all. Sure, he knew Kagome hated his 'job', but he didn't really like it either. However, he had to help out somehow, but if she was being honest and someone was really going to help them-.

"I never liked that job anyways." Shippo muttered as he crossed his tiny arms over his chest and Kagome patted his head as a smile broke out on her face.

"Good, alright, so let's go then." Kagome said, but both Shippo and Souta stared at her as if she suddenly grew another head. She looked at them with utter confusion before she questioned it.

"What?" She asked and Shippo and Souta exchanged looks.

"What about our things?" Souta asked and the shock left Kagome's face. Her eyes softened as a warm smile found it's way to her lips.

"Only your treasures." She said and without a minutes hesitation, the boys were running every which way in the small room. Kagome giggled as Shippo dug through his pile of 'valuables' and Souta was checking all of his hiding spots. Soon enough the boys filled a grocery bag with their treasured items and made there way back to the couch. That was til the boys exchanged another look and quickly ran to an old desk they had and pulled it open. Souta grabbed several notebooks out and the two turned to face Kagome.

"What about your treasures?" Souta asked as he gestured to the notebooks and Kagome smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, but just those." Kagome said and the boys walked back over to the couch.

"So, who's helping us out?" Souta asked and Kagome looked thoughtful as she grabbed the notebooks out of Souta's arms and held them gingerly.

"The Taisho's. I met this boy, Inuyasha yesterday, and well-." She began as she thought.

"They are a mixed species family so you better not comment on it." Kagome added because she would feel so ashamed if one of them insulted the Taisho's. The Taisho's were the first and only people to try and really help them, even if they didn't deserve it. However Souta only nodded and Shippo smiled wide. The fox was beyond happy for this fact. He always saw Kagome, Souta, and himself as a family, and they weren't all the same species. So the fact that the people helping them were only helped his case. He was terrified of being separated from the two, but if it was a mixed family, then they would probably be the only ones to really understand, right?

"Alright, guys, lets go." Kagome said and she quickly raked her fingers through Souta's hair, trying to make him at least somewhat presentable. Then she turned to Shippo and quickly fixed the pony tail he kept his hair up in.

"You seem nervous, sis." Souta commented and she smiled at him.

"Well, we've been in this alone for so long." Kagome admitted and now Souta smiled at her.

"Alright, lets go." Kagome said again as she gathered the grocery bag and the notebooks and turned towards the hole. She gestured to the two boys to go, who smiled at each other and raced to see who could get into the tunnel first. Kagome rolled her eyes at their antics before following them out.

 _A Bad Situation_

In the northern side of town, a dark purple jaguar sped through town, making it's way to a place called River's Creek. It was located just outside of town and was home to a rich manor. The architecture was done in a traditional Japanese style besides the large, rusty old gate that surrounded the property. The owner of the property seemed to of let go as the property was overgrown with long dead trees and thick ivy that climbed up the mansion. When the purple jaguar pulled in for the driver to see that there was already a dark blue corvette and white p.t. cruiser, he smirked to himself.

Naraku put his vehicle in park before he took out his keys and opened his car door. He stepped out on hard, black asphalt before walking towards his door. He quickly shoved the correct key into the bolt lock before he twisted it and opened his door to be greeted with the usual darkness. As he took his key out and shut himself in, he took a moment to lock the door back up. As he did that, he was greeted with the slapping sound of barefooted steps against the wooden flooring. He turned to see his youngest standing in front of him.

"Ah, Kanna, tell me, is Kagura back with Onigumo?" He questioned seriously as he began slipping his shoes off. He watched her nod before she stared off at nothing in particular.

"And a guest." She said quietly and a smirk graced Naraku's lips.

"Good. Good." He replied as he now slipped his other shoe off and began putting his house shoes on.

"I had them go to your study. Kagura is there too." Kanna said monotonously before Naraku righted his posture and began taking steps forward. As he walked wordlessly to his study with Kanna following him close behind, he let his excitement rise just the slightest. Finally, the shikon miko was within his grasp. As he could not replicate the jewel, as he had tried-. He would have to simply give power back to the original. Years he had spent, trying to create a new jewel and after failed attempts, he had only succeeded in earning a major income in selling his failures to the public.

Not many people knew anymore, but the shikon jewel could make anyone much more powerful, it could grant any wish. However, even though he had the dead artifact, it didn't do much good for him because without it's true holder, it would remain dormant. When he finally reached the rice paper door to his study, he slid it opened and entered. Kanna walked in a moment later and slid the door shut behind her before she stood near the ficas plant in the corner.

"Dad!" Onigumo said as he turned around, causing a pale skinned, dark-haired female to whirl around and look at him as well. Kagura who stood in the opposite corner of Kanna, rolled her eyes at Onigumo's antics. She wanted to scoff, but held it back. They all knew Onigumo was a terrible disappointment. He was suppose to take over their father's business, but instead, it seemed he only had a mind for petty dealings. Onigumo was constantly being put in jail and when he wasn't he was giving shikon away for free, just to get some booty. None of it really sat well with their father.

"And your Kikyo, I presume?" Naraku questioned as he stood there and eyed the scrawny woman before him. Kikyo looked confused, but nodded.

"Thank you for bailing me out as well." She said as she eyed Onigumo. Naraku smirked as he took a few steps to his desk and pulled a drawer open.

"The pleasure is mine, now, let me see your hand." He said and Kikyo looked even more baffled, but did as told. She held her hand out with her palm open before a rather large, spherical object was placed in her hand

Kikyo eyed the strange looking item. It almost looked like a ball of glass with a dark tint to the inside. Naraku eyed the ball as she continued to hold her hand out, but nothing happened. As minutes passed, a look of anger began to form on Naraku's face. His rage had no bounds and at this point, he was so deeply disappointed-. How could he think for a moment that Onigumo could get anything right?!

His hand came up and flew so hard, that the resounding echo of a slap filled the room eerily. As his hand connected to the side of Kikyo's face, she tumbled over slightly before catching herself and staring wide eyed at Naraku. She opened her mouth to say something, but Naraku took a step forward and slipped his fingers around her neck. He heard the clanking of the real shikon jewel against the bamboo flooring as she dropped it on the floor and he pushed her back roughly by her throat so her back was against the the grey-colored wallpaper on the walls. Everything happened so quickly that Onigumo barely had a moment to react.

"Dad, what are you doing!?" He yelled out, but Naraku turned piercing red eyes at him.

"You have failed for the last time Onigumo, now it is your sister, Kagura's turn to try." Naraku stated and Onigumo held a look of disbelief.

"But, I got you the shikon miko!" He argued and Naraku turned to look back into the fearful eyes of the girl he pinned to the wall.

"She is not the shikon miko." Naraku muttered as his hand tightened on her throat. Her hands came up to try and pull his ever-tightening grip away but he kept a good hold on her and watched as her face became sickenly blue with her inability to breathe.

"Dad, please, don't kill her!" Onigumo yelled as he came forth and began trying to pull him away. Naraku brushed him off before releasing the girls throat and letting her drop to floor, landing on her rump as she took in breaths of air. Naraku turned to Onigumo and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I am tired your worthless attempts!" Naraku muttered as he dragged his son outside the office room and down the hall before opening a heavy, metal door and throwing him in. Onigumo fell over himself as stumbled down cold, stone steps and the door shut leaving him to only darkness. Onigumo listened to the door lock before he stabled himself and stood.

"Dad, don't do this to me! Let me out!" He yelled as he started up the steps with the intent of banging on the door, but instead he slipped in the darkness and landed hard against his head. After that Onigumo lay there unmoving except for the rise and fall of his chest.

Naraku made his way back to the office to see Kagura grabbing the real shikon jewel from the ground and placing it atop his desk.

"Kagura, you are now to find the shikon miko and gain control of the south side." Naraku muttered as he turned back to the dark-haired girl, Kikyo, who stared up at him with terrified eyes.

"Yes, father." Kagura muttered as she fingered her closed fan and glared at the ground. He didn't have faith in her either. Even if Onigumo was pathetic, he was always chosen over her to do things. Now she would prove just how much better she was. She would prove that she could take over the family business. Kagura looked up to see her father stroking that girl's face as she tried to cower away.

"Kanna, Kagura, leave me." Naraku ordered and the two sisters straightened their backs up before exiting the room and closing the door behind them, the only sound after was the clicking of Kagura's heels before they faded.

"You have to be good for something, right?" Naraku asked suggestively as he grabbed the neckline of her shirt and ripped it open. He could hear her cry out as she tried to grab at his hands again, but he pulled back his fist and landed a hit against her stomach. She clutched her torso and glared at him.

"Be a good whore and maybe I will give you some jewel." Naraku whispered and she stared up at him before she looked away with tears threatening to let loose. She held her hands to her sides and she was shaking ever so slightly. Naraku ran his hand against her now bare chest before grabbing her neck with the other. He put pressure against her neck, but not enough to strangle her this time.

"That's a good girl." He whispered before his voice turned into a chuckle and he lowered his face towards her to take in her scent, which he decided he liked. Perhaps today didn't have to be so terrible after all.

 _A Bad Situation_

A/N: okay, so, I know that the ending of this chapter was a bit fucked up, but it's the set up for next chapter and plus, you get to see just how messed up Naraku is. Also, I've gotten one review and I loved that review, so thank you very much. Actually, I can't believe I'm updating this already, but, that one review made me so happy so here's chapter three. I'll get chapter four out hopefully soon and remember, if anyone has an idea or something they'd like to see, then you can just pm me and I'll see what I can do. If it doesn't change major plot, I can put it in here, ya know? Alright well, thanks for reading, Salut.


	4. Chapter 4

Loud music was pumping in a crowded house. You could literally feel the music pumping as some people danced and others sat around smoking and playing video games. Most of the people at the party belonged to the southern wolf clan, the house being that of their leader. Kouga sat on a couch with a cigarette hanging out his lips as he held his game controller tightly, mashing different combos of buttons as his brother Hakakku sat by him, jamming different buttons too.

"Get 'im, get 'im, Oooooohhh!" Ginta let out as he watched Kouga do a double punch, spin kick combo before landing a K.O. Hakakku threw his hands in the air and stared at the screen with wide eyes before turning towards Kouga.

"The fuck dude, how am I supposed to learn the game if you won't even give me enough time to figure out how to jump!?" Hakakku complained and Ginta jabbed his arm as Kouga laughed.

"You ought to just learn to block, ya sore loser." Kouga commented with a playful smirk as he put the controller down and stretched his arms over head. Once he felt fully stretched, he flipped the baseball cap he had on backwards and lazily stumbled towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, things were a mess. Half-filled red cups sat on every which surface and bottles and beer were in every direction. However, Kouga skipped passed the drinks to open the fridge, so he could stare at the food inside for ten minutes. He eyed the ice cream in his freezer before sighing. He didn't keep this bod in shape by eating junk food. He grabbed an apple and headed back to his brother's when the sound of a wolf howling started going off. He grumbled to himself as he shoved his hand in his pocket and whisked his phone out before looking at the caller I.D. His eyes narrowed with confusion as he read that the hospital was calling him, but shrugged and answered anyways.

"Hello?" He asked, before he took a bite from his crisp apple.

"Hi, is this Kouga Kobayashi?" The sweet voice of a woman began.

"Yes-." He answered, awaiting whatever news he was going to get.

"We have a woman named Kikyo Higurashi here, in critical care at the moment. You were listed as her emergency contact." The woman told him and Kouga pulled the phone away to look at it with confusion before he put it back to his ear. Why would Kikyo put him down as her emergency contact? Then again, she was the type of person who would pull that crap. What, did she think he cared? Just because he liked Kagome-... As the thought, one crazy, little priestess came into his head, he felt his heart sink. Kagome was struggling as always, as it was. She didn't need to worry about her sister, as a matter of fact-. Critical care the woman said?

"What is she in for?" Kouga questioned and the woman was silent for a moment.

"She was brought in for overdose, but it was almost too late. We still don't know if she will even make it." The woman said and Kouga clenched his hand around his apple, bruising it. Poor Kagome would want to know her sister was having a duel against death, he had to find her.

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly." Kouga said and as the woman was saying her pleasantries, he hung up. He pocketed his phone before he walked the rest of the way to his brother's who were versing each other now.

"I'll be back, hey, text everyone, see if anyone knows where Kagome is at." Kouga said before his two brothers shot him a look.

"Your not really gonna collect her debt now, are you?" Hakakku questioned.

"She'll never fall for you, if you do." Ginta added. Kouga shook his head and wiped his lazy eyes.

"Kikyo is in the hospital, I'm gonna make sure Kagome knows." Kouga explained and the other two looked even more shocked.

"No shit, what for?" Ginta asked, but Kouga shook his head.

"I ain't got time for this. I'll see you losers later." Kouga said as he grabbed his keys off the couch and stuffed them in his pocket before making his way to the door.

"Hey, we'll try to find out where she is!" Hakakku yelled out over the pulsing misic. Kouga looked back.

"Thanks!" He yelled before turning and opening the door. He quickly shut his door behind him and was waved at by the people chilling outside. Some of them were smoking, others were just talking, there was also a game of hacky sack going on.

"You leavin' Kouga?" One guy called out and Kouga nodded. The guy nodded and smiled at him and Kouga nodded back. Sometimes being a leader was weird. Everyone looked up to you to make the right choices. Everyone knew you, and wanted to talk to you. Every girl wanted to be with you. Well, not every girl, but all the girls he knew, except one did.

The one who didn't give rats ass about him, it just so happened, was the girl he found himself in love with. She wouldn't put up with his bull crap and she wasn't afraid to fight. He loved that about her. His frown thickened as he finally reached his black Subaru and unlocked the door. He stepped in and slammed the door shut before starting up the ignition. He shook his head. If something happened to Kikyo, then people would come for Kagome. He may never see her again if that were to happen. He couldn't let that happen.

A Bad Situation

Located near the western hills, in the northern part of town sat a small little sandwich shop. The exterior was done in a pale blue siding with a tan trim. On top of the building sat an off-white sign with golden script writing on it.

'Saito's Sandwich Shop' is what it read and it was where Touga had pulled into after they had gotten Kagome and her brother's situated in the car.

"Alright, so we'll have a nice lunch and then we'll go shopping." Touga said with a smile, his head turned slightly so he could direct his words to the youngsters sitting in the back. Souta and Shippo were pushing each other back and forth as they pressed their faces to the window, ogling the sandwich shop.

"Can we eat outside, dad?" Inuyasha began without hesitation and Touga smiled warmly.

"Yes, we can sit outside." The older demon said as he finally unbuckled his seat belt and looked to his Izayoi.

"You ready?" He asked her as she gathered his wallet and her own wallet and put them in her purse. As soon as she was settled she looked up to him and smiled with a nod.

"Let's go." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt too. The two adults got out of the car first and when they opened the safety locked back doors from the outside, the first to spring out were Shippo and Souta. They both raced each other to the restaurants door and you could hear Izayoi scolding them as her and Touga followed after them. Inuyasha stepped out after and turned around before gawking at Kagome. Kagome stared back at him before giving an annoyed look.

"Are you gonna move?" She questioned and he seemed to realize he was in the way. His face tinged with a blush before he held his hand out.

"I was trying to decide if it was worth helping you out of the car." He teased and she pretended to look offended as she took his hand and allowed him to help her scoot out before he shut the door behind her.

"How could you even wonder about such a thing?" Kagome questioned jokingly and Inuyasha smirked. They began to fall in step towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Well, I helped you, didn't I?" He asked and Kagome giggled as she nodded.

"So, why did you want to eat outside?" Kagome asked and watched as he flushed.

"Well, um, you see this hat I'm wearing?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded as she looked at the gray-colored beanie.

"Well, it's not really proper etiquette to wear hats inside." Inuyasha stated and Kagome's eyes softened.

"Well you know what I say to all those insiders?" Kagome whispered her question as they made it to the entrance and Inuyasha opened the clear glass door for her before following her in, the sound of the bell ringing above their heads going off. Inuyasha nodded his head upwards, gesturing for her to tell him. Kagome smirked as she leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"Fuck um all." She said and Inuyasha smirked too. That's when he caught sight of the others and his mother was hastily gesturing him over. So, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and began to pull her over to them. However, Kagome caught herself staring down at the intertwined hands. Sure, a lot of boys had flirted with her, and her first kiss had been stolen-. She had never held a boys hand before and the fact that it was Inuyasha made her heart pound. Sure, she thought he was a little weird at first, but only because he offered her three hundred dollars upon their meeting. As she thought about it, she realized he must have been lonely to be ready to buy someones friendship.

Her eyes gazed him over as he was saying something to his mom before he caught her look and eyed her back questioningly. She felt her face heat up with a blush as she looked away and let her hand loosen from his. It seemed this caught his attention as he too looked at their entwined hands before they both let go and let their hands drop to their sides.

"What do you guys want?" Izayoi asked as she placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and looked up.

"Ham sandwich with chips, and ramen on the side." Inuyasha said before he gazed at Kagome along with his mother. Kagome flushed again before looking at the cashier who awaited her to order.

"Um, the same as him." Kagome mumbled and the cashier nodded as she typed away on her cash register. Kagome let out a sigh as she looked over to Souta and Shippo. They had ran over to a small fish tank that housed a couple of little, colorful fish. The boys were pointing and pressing the faces and fingers against the glass, but Kagome could only smile at their antics. As the cashier went over their order and told the price, Kagome was nudged in her shoulder by Inuyasha.

"Let's go pick a table." He said as he looked down at her hand for a moment and gulped. Kagome watched his face heat up and she knew what he was contemplating. As she felt her own face heat up, she wondered if it would be worth it. Was Inuyasha worth it? She didn't want to lead anyone on and as of yet, she didn't really know him all that well. Yet, as she stared at him, his face going pink and his ears fidgeting nervously on his head, she felt a smile take it's place on her lips.

She didn't know how things would work out, but she decided in this moment that if something was going to happen, she wouldn't fight it. She grabbed his hand with her own and flashed him a toothy smile before turning to pull him out the door. Now it was his turn to stare down at their entwined hands. He tried to calm down his blush, but try as he might, his face didn't want to listen. Soon enough they were walking against the concrete, the sun light beating down on them as the chose a table underneath a large tree where there was suitable shade. They both sat next to each other and Inuyasha looked around for a moment before looking back to Kagome.

"So, do you have any other material?" He asked and she gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he smirked at her expression.

"You know, rap lyrics?" He asked and watched her blush. He loved seeing her blush and felt pride in the fact that he made her do so.

"Well, yeah, what about you?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"It's not very good." He admitted as he looked downwards and Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I doubt that. Don't get down on yourself." Kagome said as she playfully shoved his arm. He looked up and eyed her before sighing.

"Yeah, your right. But, I mean, we really should try and work together sometime or something, or look at each others stuff." He said and she smiled from ear to ear.

"How about tonight?" She asked and he nodded his head as he gave a light smile.

"I'm down for that." He said before the sound of yelling reached their ears.

"KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME!" Shippo had ran out with Souta right behind him. Kagome looked up at them and smiled lightly.

"Yesss, Shippo-chan?" She asked as the two heaved breathes from running out here so fast. Suddenly the two boys smirked at each other as Shippo placed his wet hands on Kagome's cheeks.

"I dropped a nickel in the toilet." He joked before running off with Souta behind him. Kagome let a giggle slip out at their antics as she looked back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha could only describe her eyes as sparkling with some sort of happiness. It put a smile on his face before Kagome started to stand up. He watched as she ran over to the door as his parents came out, holding bags of food. Kagome opened the door before she snatched too bags from Touga so she could help carry some. Inuyasha turned to the two boys.

"Hey, food!" He hollered and the two boys looked at him before smirking and running over. It wasn't long before everyone was settled and had each of their meals. The two youngest boys were talking quietly between themselves, Kagome and Inuyasha were passing Inuyasha's cell phone back and forth. They were probably writing secret messages to each other. Izayoi was staring out at the scenery and Touga was simply enjoying a moment with his growing family.

However, he had an odd feeling. He felt like someone was watching them. He tried to look around himself without causing alarm several times now, but he hadn't seen anyone yet. However, he had come to learn that he should always listen to his gut instincts, so he wouldn't chance this. He continued trying to look without being suspicious when he spotted the culprit. Some wolf demon with short, spiky brown hair was staring straight at them as he spoke on the phone. Touga quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin before he began to stand up, but when he looked back, the wolf was gone.

"Touga, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked as she looked up at him. His abrupt standing had caused the whole table to look at him. He eyed them all nervously before sitting down.

"I thought I saw Hashi from the office, but it wasn't him." Touga made up some random excuse and his mate and wife smiled warmly at him.

"Speaking of Hashi, how is he?" She questioned and Touga smiled back.

"Good, he just got back from Hawaii with his wife." Touga explained and Izayoi pouted.

"When are you going to take me to Hawaii?" She was joking of course, but Touga smirked as he pulled her forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Soon, my love, soon." He said. She pulled back and stared at him with a questioning glance. That wasn't the reaction she expected. However, they were brought out of their conversation by the screeching of tires and smell of burning rubber. Everyone looked up to see a black Subaru parked up onto the curb. The door opened to reveal a tanned wolf demon with long, silky hair pulled back into a pony tail, stumbling out of the vehicle. He looked to be in a daze as he looked around and caught sight of who he was looking for.

As soon as Kouga saw Kagome, he started towards her. He wasn't paying any mind to his surroundings and hadn't even realized Touga Taisho was here. He never made it to Kagome, instead, he found himself falling against the grassy ground. By the feeling in his nose, he just got punched, it was so quick, he hadn't even expected it. He grasped his nose as he let out a noise and sat up slightly.

"I told you to stay away from my family!" Touga was saying menacingly. Kouga looked at him and widened his eyes when he realized who he was. He looked over to see Izayoi, holding a young boy with silver hair by the shoulders. That must be there kid. Kouga shook his head, he was getting side tracked. He looked over to Kagome.

"Kagome, your sisters in critical condition at the hospital." He let out and Kagome stared at him, confused at first before his words sank in. Then her eyes widened and then narrowed as she jumped up from her seat and ran over to where Kouga was laying on the ground. She crouched down.

"What happened?" Her voice held concern and Kouga frowned as he looked away from her and rubbed his forehead.

"She overdosed, I was her emergency contact. I've been looking for you all morning to tell you." Kouga said and Kagome gulped as tears made their way to her eyes. She stood up and turned towards the Taisho's who eyed her empatheticly. Izayoi glanced at her son and mate before walking towards Kagome and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, we'll go to the hospital now." She said and Kagome nodded wordlessly. Her eyes made her look distant and Inuyasha frowned. He hoped she'd be okay. With his mother's words of departure, the whole crew had gotten up to follow. Touga stayed back a moment as he pulled out a twenty and left it on the table as a tip before he quickly followed after his family.

A Bad Situation

A/N: Alright so, first things first, I wanted to thank people who reviewed. So far people have said to do inu/kag, so I am trying to go in that direction. Thank you for the recommendations, so since it's what people want I will let flirting commence instead of waiting for big fluffy to come around. Alright, well thank you again. Also, the person who said they got an N.Y.C type of vibe, I live in upstate New York, if that's not too personal (moving cross state soon anyways because I hate shoveling in the winter, haha), so it made me giggle to see that since it may not be the exact place I'm at, but it's pretty close. Alright, well, I was going to put in another scene, but I think I want to save it for next chapter so-... Sorry on that. Well, Salut for now and I will come out with another Chappie soon. I'm so excited that people are enjoying this story. C:


	5. Chapter 5

It had to be at least eight p.m. by now. It had taken at least four hours for them to prove Kagome was related to Kikyo before they allowed access to her and her brother, Souta. Kouga sighed gruffly as he finally pulled into his driveway.

It didn't help that the whole time, Touga Taisho had been there, eyeing him down. Hadn't that asshole of a man done enough? Touga seemed to always find a way of coming into his life and taking what was rightfully his. Things that he, Kouga, rightfully claimed and it seemed the damn dog had gone and done it again.

What did Taisho have against him!? All those things that happened... Happened years ago-! But Touga continued to be an arrogant asshole. Kouga rolled his eyes as he remembered seeing their son. He had heard Izayoi and Touga had one, but he hadn't seen it for himself. It was a shame it took after the father mostly, Kouga wondered if he'd turn out an arrogant imbecile like the other Taisho kid.

He sighed again as he looked around and realized that no one was in the yard. As a matter of fact... All the curtains and blinds to his house had been closed and he couldn't see any light filtering out. This caught the wolf demon off guard as there was always-Always, there was a party going on at his house. It never ended, it was just the way things were.

He slowly opened his car door silently and stepped out. He went to close it, trying to be quiet, when it shut with a loud slam. He mentally cursed himself as he turned around and looked back to his house before he gulped. He had a really, really bad feeling about this.

He turned back to his car and opened the door. He reached over to the passenger side and opened a little compartment that slid out underneath the seat. There sat a 9mm pistol, he quickly grabbed it and checked to see if it was loaded. Once satisfied he shoved his hand into the compartment where ammunition was spread out messily. He pocketed a hand full and straightened up as he turned the safety on before he tucked his gun into his pants, under his shirt. This time he didn't even shut his car door. Instead he left it slightly ajar as he tried to take calm, even steps towards his house.

As he felt anxiety well up within him, he reached his door and stuck his arm out hesitantly as he went to open it. He slowly pushed the door open and took a few quiet steps forward. He settled on not shutting that door either, he didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to himself.

As he began walking down the hallway, he saw someone sitting against the wall, their rump resting on the floor. Kouga quickly made his way over to him and crouched down. He put a hand on his brethren's shoulder.

"Hey, what happened here?" Kouga questioned, but as he placed his hand on his shoulder, the wolf demon's head lulled back to reveal dead eyes.

Kouga stumbled back for a moment as he stared, wide-eyed at the man who was clearly dead. Now that he was paying more attention, he could clearly see vertical slashes cut into his body. Kouga quickly stood as he whipped out his gun and turned the safety off. He held it close to himself, pointing the tip forward, he was on edge and ready to shoot in an instant as he inched forward through the house. The further he went, turning down the hallways that led to the living room, the more dead bodies he found. Everyone who was here, partying at his house, was dead.

He felt like he'd be sick. Who would do this? How could someone do this in the first place? Sure, everyone might be drunk and high, but always, they had weapons at the ready! His men were fierce, so what could have done this?

When he entered the living room, he took sight of who he was really looking for.

"Hakakku, Ginta!" He called when he saw them. They were sitting on a leather couch. Their wrists and ankles had been bound and they were gagged. They seemed to be trying to say something as he rushed over to them.

The first thing he did was swipe at their gags so they could tell him what's going on. He kneeled and began cutting through Ginta's ankle bindings.

"Kouga, get out of here, this is what she wants!" Ginta began.

"Please, you have to leave while you still can!" Hakakku warned also. Kouga was now moving onto Hakakku's bound ankles.

"And leave you two loser's here? I don't think so." Kouga said when he heard slow, sarcastic clapping. Kouga slowly stood and turned around. He could hear the clacking of heels accompanying the slow clap that plagued his ears.

"How dashing, how heroic, one might say. Trying to set your brothers free." The sound of a condescending, seductive tone that could only belong to the most self-esteemed, arrogant, prick of a bitch reached Kouga's ears. The sarcasm wasn't missed as he stared into the dark hallway he had entered from.

He could see two red dots that flickered every now and again and they got closer and closer, until he realized they were a pair of eyes.

"Who are you? Stop hiding, coward!" Kouga yelled out as he pointed his gun in the direction the woman was in. That was when she stepped completely out of shadow, revealing her person to him.

"I am no coward." She stated boldly. Her short, dark hair was pulled into a pony tail that was ornamented with a feather pin. She wore an off gray mini kimono that had little swirls and maroon designs and stopped just at her thighs. She wore a pair of interesting, six inch, wooden stilettos. In her hand, she was holding an old, ornate looking fan that was closed up and she pointed it towards him.

"Are you Kouga Kobayashi?" The woman asked. Kouga glared at her.

"Wrong question, bitch." Kouga muttered before he began releasing rounds. He emptied his cartridge and sighed with relief, but taking a closer look-. The bodies of his fallen comrades had somehow rose in front of her, he had shot their already dead bodies-! He felt his stomach twist in knots as covered his mouth with one hand.

Then he realized, he still had yet to put in a new cartridge. He fumbled with the gun to do so, but found himself too late. He was reaching into his pocket and too late did he find out, when he looked up, that he was surrounded by his fallen comrades. They were even wielding their weapons from assault rifles to pistols, even a few axes and katana.

He didn't know what to do and nervously glanced to Hakakku and Ginta.

"I asked you once nicely, so now listen up." The woman began in a mocking, seductive tone, her fan was now open and she held it to the side of her.

"I will not ask it again." Her tone turned dark as she moved the position of her fan ever so slightly, and Kouga's fallen comerades barred their weapons at him more fiercly, some even started calling out threats. Kouga and his brothers stared around with disbelief.

"Are you Kouga Kobayashi!?" The woman hissed out and Kouga locked eyes with her.

"So what if I am? The fuck you want?" He questioned and watched the woman smirk.

"Oh, well, you see, my name is Kagura, the wind sorceress. From this day forward, I will be taking all your revenue and you can take your bullshit and shove it up your ass." She said with a pissy attitude. Kouga stared at her before rubbing his temples.

"If I refuse?" He asked.

"I kill you and your brothers now and take it anyways." She told him and he sighed.

"If I do accept your terms?" He asked and watched as her face lit up with a smirk.

"Then I let you take one of your brothers." She answered. His eyes narrowed at her as he felt disgust. She expected him to choose only one brother?

"Only one!?" He began.

"Yes, you see, if you want both, you must find me the shikon miko." Kagura replied snidely.

"Til then I'll take-good care of him." She said as she eyed the two brothers on the couch.

A Bad Situation

Kagome was sitting in a chair next to her sister. Kikyo was fast asleep, and she looked worse for wear. Kagome couldn't help it when she reached out and clenched her sister's hand. Kikyo was pale, paler than usual, but perhaps it only looked that way because her face was marred with bruises ranging from purple, to blue, to brown. There were obvious marks around her throat, and when Kagome had inspected her sister's arms and legs, she found hand marks all over her sister's shoulders.

She couldn't help but wonder, what on earth happened? One moment, Kagome was sure her sister was in jail. After watching-more like, hearing the scuffle down at Onigumo's, she was sure her sister was in jail. Plus, she knew for a fact that Onigumo maybe the scum of the earth, but he didn't beat girls. He had beaten up guys, for fucking with his girls-. That was the thing about Onigumo. Any girl who'd give him a 'relationship', he'd give free shikon to. However, it was creepier than that. Onigumo had stalker-like tendencies and took his relationship with each girl very seriously. From what Kagome had heard, many girls would flat out refuse the free shikon because, well, he's creepy as shit. However, through all of that, he did care about Kikyo, and that stupid Tsubaki. He would never hurt them so Kagome knew that it definitely wasn't him who did this to her sister. He would never let Kikyo overdose either, god, this was so confusing. If only Kikyo would wake up so they could talk-.

She missed her sister, they used to talk. They used to be close. When Kikyo left for college, that's when they grew distant. However, between the time she left for college and the time their jii-san died, she had no idea how much of it was actually spent in school. Kikyo had led them to believe she was still in school, however, when their jii-san died and they came to live with her-. Her life wasn't at all like she had said. She wasn't in school, she was in-between jobs, and not long after, they found out she was using drugs as well. Both Kagome and Souta had sat her down and told her this couldn't go on, but she shrugged them off, saying they were too young to understand.

Then, as Kikyo stopped trying to find work all together, they lost their apartment, and then they couldn't afford the tuition for school. Then, it came down to Kagome and Souta scrapping whatever they could, that is til they met Sango and Kohaku-... Kagome let a frown form on her face as she remembered the first person she could really ever relate to. The first person who had a younger brother like her to support. Wherever Sango was, Kagome hoped she was safe, Kohaku too. Kagome was brought out of her melancholy thoughts when she heard Kikyo mutter something and her arm moved to cross over her chest.

"Kikyo? Hey, Kikyo, wake up, it's me." Kagome began and watched as her sister's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Ka-Kagome?" Kikyo questioned in a daze and Kagome nodded her head quickly as she grabbed her sister's hand.

"I'll go get Souta too, we both came to see you." Kagome said as her lip trembled and she did everything she could to hold back tears.

"No, Kagome. Don't." Kikyo said and Kagome narrowed her eyes at her with confusion.

"Why not? Your little brother came all this way to see you and you won't let him?" Kagome muttered angrily.

"Kagome, I-..." Kikyo started, but Kagome threw her fists towards her sides.

"I'm fuckin' done Kikyo! I'm done with your fuckin' bullshit. Do you even care that your hurting us? We were told you almost died, do you know how that made us feel? Your all we have Kikyo, why can't you man up and stop shirking your responsibilities! I fucking-. I hate you!" Kagome let out as her tears began pouring and Kikyo sent a glare towards her younger sister.

"Did you ever think of how I felt? I'm dealing with it too! Mom and dad and jii-san dying-Their deaths weigh heavily on my heart too! Then I get stuck with you two, I'm supposed to just have enough money to take care of you? Well I fucking don't!" Kikyo started, but Kagome shook her head.

"Your right, Souta shouldn't come in to see you." Kagome said and Kikyo continued her icy glare at her.

"Because from this day forward, you aren't our sister. I never want to speak to you ever again, or see you even-and if you think you can walk into our lives later and take our money, then your a dumber bitch than I thought." Kagome spoke the words like venom before she turned on her heel and left the room. Outside, Touga, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Souta all sat there. Souta quickly stood when he saw his sister exit, but Kagome had a red face. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and you could still see the trace of tears on her cheeks.

"Kikyo doesn't want any visitors. Actually, we won't be seeing Kikyo ever again. Let's go." Kagome said as she grabbed Souta and Shippo's hands and turned towards the exit. Inuyasha was quick to follow and Izayoi and Touga shared looks before they got up and followed as well.

A Bad Situation

Kouga walked out with Ginta at his side. Kouga said nothing as they continued and Ginta kept looking back. Suddenly, Kouga stopped in his tracks and made to turn around, but Ginta quickly stopped him.

"We have to go back, I can't leave Hakkaku with that monster woman!" Kouga started as he made a fist with one hand and with his other he pointed towards his house, but Ginta patted his arms down.

"Kouga, we have to go. If we don't find the shikon miko, she'll kill Hakkaku, we don't even know how much time we have." Ginta said and Kouga looked down as he continued to clench his fists. He turned towards his car and threw the door open before he got in and slammed his door shut. He was angrily fumbling with his seat belt and Ginta got in on the passenger's side.

"Come on, Kouga, let's go." Ginta said, but Kouga narrowed his eyes at him.

"Were not going anywhere til you buckle your seat belt." Kouga said as he shimmied a pack of cigarettes out from his back pocket. He pulled one out and was patting himself down for a lighter, but came out short. He heard the click of Ginta buckling his seat belt before he saw a lighter in his peripheral view.

"Here." Ginta said as he was holding out a lime green lighter.

"Thanks." Kouga said as he grabbed it and held it to the end of his cigarette before he continued to light up. Kouga handed the lighter back before he turned his keys in the ignition and listened to the car start. He propped his arm against the back of his seat as he swiveled his body to look where he was backing up, his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. After he backed out of the driveway and turned to get out, he faced back forward and drove on.

"Where are we going? How do you think we'll find the shikon miko?" Ginta began and Kouga gave a gruff look as he grabbed his cigarette from his lips and exhaled smoke before tapping lightly on his cigarette to flick away the ashes.

"There's only one person I know who might know anything about the legendary shikon miko." Kouga said and Ginta gave him a look.

"Legendary shikon miko?" Ginta questioned.

"Yeah, you know, she was the holder of the shikon no tama and if you could manage to steal it from her, you were granted one wish. It's a stupid nursery rhyme story type a thing." Kouga remembered his mother telling him the story. Of course, she read it to him from an illustrated book that had a much better choice of words.

"And you think their really looking for some chick from a fairy tale?" Ginta questioned. Kouga shrugged as he continued to inhale on his cigarette.

"So wait, does shikon have to do with the shikon no tama and this miko person?" Ginta questioned and Kouga shrugged again as he let an empty chuckle slip from his lips.

"I don't know, I mean, I've never seen a connection." Kouga admitted and Ginta nodded.

"But, who would know about that?" Ginta finally questioned after he thought for a moment. Kouga gave a grim look to his brother.

"Well, seeing as my mother is dead, the only other person who I know, that knows of those stupid legends, is Kikyo Higurashi." Kouga said and Ginta gave him a look.

"How would Kikyo know?" Ginta asked and Kouga eyed him.

"Don't you know anything about anyone? The temple her family once owned was the same temple the shikon miko apparently first built. They prided themselves on it. Kikyo was raised from birth to be a shrine priestess.

"Wouldn't that mean we could talk to Kagome then? I mean, Kagome's snappy, but her sister is always just, too fucked up to even speak." Ginta said.

"Not right now, she isn't. She's in the hospital, remember?" Kouga questioned and Ginta offered him a blank stare.

"Anyways, Kagome didn't train as long as Kikyo, Kagome probably doesn't even know anything." Kouga said and Ginta shook his head.

"Dude, how do you know so much about them? Are you... Stalking Kagome? I mean, dude, I know you like her, but that's fucked up-." Ginta was saying when he got jabbed in the arm.

"I ain't stalking no one. When people move in, we make them fill out forms so we can know how people are, you dumbass." Kouga said and Ginta laughed at Kouga's frustrated appearence.

"Okay, dude, I believe you." Ginta said and Kouga snarled with irritation as they pulled up in front of the hospital.

 _A Bad Situation_

Kagome had her arms crossed and wasn't really listening to what anyone around her was saying. She was lost in a world of her own thoughts as she was directed through the hallway in the Taisho's residence. Pretty soon she was sitting on a bed with a white comforter, a grey knit throw blanket was over the top of that. She slowly moved her hand over the blanket and felt the stringy texture on her palm and fingertips. She finally took in her surroundings to find herself in a very plain room.

The only furniture was a simple grey desk, with a comfortable-looking swivel chair, a black-colored wooden dresser, and a nightstand that matched the dresser. Their was also a small tree in a pot that sat by a window. As Kagome looked around, she wondered when she got here. Was this her room now? She sighed as she decided that if she was here, and she was directed here by the Taisho's, then this probably would be her room. Hopefully, she wasn't over staying her welcome, but-. She grabbed the blanket and pulled them back along with the plain white sheets before she kicked off her shoes. She then wriggled herself into a comfortable position before pulling the blankets over herself. She let her eyes close and breathed in deeply for a few minutes. She could feel herself drifting off, when she was startled awake by a knock on the door. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Come in." She let out when the person still didn't enter. So it wasn't Souta or Shippo. When the door opened, it revealed Inuyasha standing there. He was still wearing his red hoodie from earlier and a pair of worn out jeans that looked too big, but he wore a belt with them. In his arms, he was hiding a few things.

"So, I brought chips and dip and I brought some ice cream. All we had was vanilla, I hope that's okay." He began when he took sight of her.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" He quickly added. Kagome felt a smile come onto her lips as she pulled her blankets off the rest of the way and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"No, I wasn't." Kagome said as she patted beside her. Inuyasha smirked as he set the ice cream and spoons down and came over with the chips and dip. He took a clip off the bag and unfolded the tip so it was open before offering it to her.

"Chip?" He asked and she smiled as she reached into the bag and grabbed a few. She slowly ate them as Inuyasha ate a few handfuls.

"So, let me hear what you got." Kagome finally said after a long silence that consisted of only the sound of crunching chips. She watched Inuyasha smirk as he set the bag down.

"Alright, check it,

I hit the mic like I'm hectic

Academic, freedom of speech

Can be problematic

Can it, I know man,

You never plan it

But wear your heart on your sleeve

I promise, you won't regret it,

Don't sweat it

I can tell by your sweats

That your very athletic

So, get it pumpin,

Bass drop thumpin,

Come on baby,

We all listen to nothin-... and that's what I got so far." Inuyasha said with a big smirk. He looked over to Kagome who was smiling large at him, her eyes seem to be shining.

"Dude, your so good!" Kagome started and Inuyasha felt his cheeks twinge with a blush.

"I got others, but that's what I'm working on now, but what about you? I want to hear some of your shit." Inuyasha admitted and watched as she blushed too.

"Well, I mean-..." She dawdled with her fingers.

"What, your embarrassed now? After you showed me up not too long ago?" Inuyasha joked and Kagome gave a nervous smile.

"Well, I didn't know you then-." She said as she looked away.

"Come on Kags-. Pleasseee." He gave her what had to be the worst case of puppy dog eyes she'd seen in her life. Her face was hot with a blush as she snatched her hand forward and retrieved the beanie off of Inuyasha's head.

"Only if you stop wearing this around me." Kagome said. When the hat had been snatched off his head, Inuyasha's eyes had widened, but when she spoke those words, he felt butterflies dancing around in his stomach. He had, in his reaction, reached his arms out to get the hat back, but put them to his sides as he gave Kagome a cheeky smirk.

"Alright." He said and she blushed something awful again.

"Alright then-." She said.

"Alright, so give me somethin' Kags." Inuyasha said and she smirked before closing her eyes and opening them back up with a dead serious face.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,

Wait a few years, until you grow older.

Even then, we won't see shoulder to shoulder

But perhaps we could become a little closer.

And do not decieve

the people you recieve from

Yeah, just leave it to me

If you believe um,

You can achieve

everything that you dream of

Just put your mind to it

And you'll recieve some

So hold your breathe

and stop sleepin'

You gotta wake up

Or find your at the end." Kagome stopped there to huff in a breathe of air as Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed.

"And you wrote that?" Inuyasha asked. He watched her shyly nod.

"Damnnn, Kagome, your a fuckin-." He realized he said his swear word too loud as he got closer to Kagome before whispering.

"Your a fuckin word-smith!" He whispered it loudly and it caused a smile to form on Kagome's lips.

"Nooo, I just revise... A-LOT. There's a difference." Kagome answered and he shook his head.

"I could never come up with anything like that." He told her, but she shook her head.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Your flow is way better then mine. I bet you could spit anything and it would sound good." Kagome began, but Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kagome, that was so inspiring just now, I wasn't expecting your lines to be so amazing." He said and Kagome shook her head again.

"No, I-." She started, but was interrupted.

"Just accept it." Inuyasha stated and she smiled at his compliment.

"So, about that ice cream-?" Kagome questioned and watched as Inuyasha's face lit up before he turned towards the frozen treat.

 _A Bad Situation_

A/N: alright. So, first off, just going to make sure to clarify, all lyrics are original. Secondly, I'm moving cross state Saturday and have to finish getting ready. So this story may not be updated for a little, but I promise to update it within two weeks. I will not put this on hold longer than that. Anyways, I'm just telling you all because I don't want you to think I stopped writing this story, because I still am. Just gotta stress about other things for a little bit and then I'll be back. Then, thirdly, I made a cover page. Originally it was gonna be line art and I was gonna color it, but I thought it was cool the way it was. Anyways, in the picture, she is like really thin and curvy, which is how I described her earlier cause she's a 'half-starved little scarecrow'(Don't own the scarecrow quote-...), for now at least til Izayoi fattens her up most likely, hopefully or Inuyasha will with that ice cream. Anyways, in the pic she is wearing a tank top and shorts that are way too short, belonging to Kikyo which is what she was wearing in the first chappie and that's what I came up with. It's not the best, but I think it's semi-original, at least a little. Not that fanfic is original in anyway. I own nothing. I drew that pic, but I don't own the character... I claim no rights to anything... Haha, okay, well, that's all I have to say... So without further ado-.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: all rights to Inuyasha are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and viz media. (I know I forgot on some chapters, but, I shall fix that when I reach chapter ten I'll go back a edit all the chapters so far and fix any errors I find and such too.)

A Bad Situation

Touga was being careful not to scuff his nice dress shoes against the off white tile at the hospital. He had gone to the receptionist and when no one was looking, slipped her $200 to let him into the room he wanted to go into.

He began walking down the hall to the directed area and found himself just outside the door. He held his hand up to knock, but stopped himself when he heard a familier voice-.

"Kikyo, seriously, she killed everyone, she has Hakkaku right now! We need to know about the shikon miko." That was Kouga. Touga narrowed his eyes as he continued to listen. He was thankful for the scent proof room's the hospital had, for surely Kouga would smell him if they didn't.

"I told you, I'm not allowed to share that kind of information with those outside of my family." Kikyo answered and Kouga growled.

"But you know who it is?" Kouga questioned. Touga wondered what was going on, someone had killed Kouga's family and taken his brother hostage?

"No, but it's a legend, a prophesy... I am not allowed to share it." She answered back.

"Please Kikyo, I'd do anything for you to tell me, anything!" Kouga said with a certain degree of urgency to his pleading tone. What Touga didn't see was Kikyo's eyes soften as she felt ashamed. She'd do anything for shikon, yet Kouga would do anything to save his brother...

"She is to be reborn in this era. She is to be reborn in this era within my family, it wasn't me as I was led to believe." Kikyo muttered. She felt like her whole life had been a lie. All the long hours of intense training and back breaking work-. She had done everything she could to get away and when she first started doing shikon, she claimed it was to take off the stress of being the shikon miko.

She had always thought, what better way for the shikon miko to cool down than with some actual shikon. However, looking back, she felt pathetic and ashamed.

"You don't mean-." Kouga started, but Kikyo shushed him.

"Yes, so you better stay away from her. I'm trying to stay away from her." Kikyo said and Kouga narrowed his eyes at her.

Touga could hear a loud bang when Kouga punched his fist against the wall in the room.

"What the fuck Kikyo? Your gonna take your bullshit out on Kagome?" Kouga began, but Kikyo started choking up.

"If that man finds out that it's her, he'll rape her and hurt her, and he'll carve a fuckin spider into her back and place shikon shards in it til she O.D's!" Kikyo suddenly cried out as tears streamed down her face. Kouga's eyes softened as he sat down. He placed a hand around Kokyo's wrist and squeezed her reassuringly.

"Kikyo, I bet the woman who did this to me and the guy who did this to you are in league." Kouga finally said. Afterall, he knew about everyone coming into his town, yet he had never even seen that Kagura bitch.

"That stupid, bitch Kagura-." Kouga had continued to mutter obscenities about the woman, but Kikyo was brought back a moment-

"Kanna, Kagura, leave me." Onigumo's father said and Kikyo tried to send a pleading look to the two women who filed out of the room, but neither of them looked at her. Kikyo listened to the door shut as she looked up at the piercing red eyes of the man who already assaulted her once. The clicking of the woman named Kagura's shoes seemed to echo in the room like a haunting melody as every second seemed to take eternity and the man stared down at her. Then, he was upon her and she had felt tears well up in her eyes. She had felt hopeless-.

"You have to be good for something." He had told her just before he had begun to rip the thin fabric of her shirt and she tried to stop him. But then she recieved a punch to the gut. It had shook through her empty stomach and almost made her lose the contents of her stomach, which was more than likely acidic for having nothing to eat.

It was his next words the haunted her even more-.

"Be a good whore and maybe I will give you some jewel." He had said and she had went docile, but only for a little while-. He had been so violent and she had no choice, but to fight back. She's lucky to of escaped with her life, Yet does she even deserve life when she was putting herself in these situations? It was almost as if she was trying to be killed and maybe... She was... Kouga's voice speaking to her directly brought her back to her senses.

"You know Kikyo, when you first moved into the neighborhood, I had you down as a good person, you used to be a good person. If you abandon Kagome, then you abandon her to that man." Kouga said. He didn't know who the man was, but he was deeply conflicted at this point.

"Kouga, I don't want her to be around me... She's better than me and she knows it, I'm only going to drag her down." Kikyo admitted and Kouga tsked at her.

"Kikyo, your only dragging her down so long as you keep dragging yourself down. Do me a favor and get your shit together-." Kouga started as he pulled out a cigarette and held it out to Kikyo's lips. She nodded a thanks to him as she grasped it with her lips before she grabbed it with her fingers to hold it better. Kouga held his hand out to Ginta who gave him the lime green lighter again and he brought it down to the end of the cigarette he gave to Kikyo and lit it as she inhaled. He waited til after she took two drags to continue.

"Get your shit together and change your emergency contact to Kagome, better yet, don't end up back in here, or back in jail. Seriously, you know I dislike you, but your hurting Kagome." Kouga said and Kikyo huffed a sigh with her smoke.

"Fuck you, Kouga." Kikyo muttered as she eyed the window. She didn't think Kagome would ever forgive her now. The truth was, she didn't want to be forgiven. She didn't deserve forgiveness. She deserved this punishment, this hell, or so she believed.

"Where is Kagome anyways?" Kouga finally asked.

"How the fuck would I know Kouga? Why don't you go get on your hands and knees and sniff her out since your always up her ass anyways!?" Kikyo began as her frustration increased. She didn't want to talk to Kouga about this anymore.

"Whatever, I'll find out eventually." Kouga said as he began to exit. As he left the room, he looked around. He smelt someone, Touga Taisho To Be exact, but he brushed it off as the trace of his scent from earlier. Kouga continued on until he pushed on the glass door that led to the elevators, Ginta following him closely behind.

As soon as Touga heard the door close, he creaked open the janitor's closet door and dipped his head out. He looked both ways to be sure the coast was clear before he let himself out of there and quickly headed for the bathrooms. Once he made it, he pulled out his cell phone and immidiately typed in his home number and waited. It rang one, twice, three times. He was worried he'd go to voice mail when the phone was answered.

"Hello?" It was his lovely Izayoi's voice.

"Iza-ai, Kouga might try to come for Kagome." Touga began. He heard his wife gasp.

"What? Why!?" She questioned and he had to hold the phone away slightly as to not damage his sensitive ears.

"I'm not really sure, I'm going to try and find out." Touga said and heard his wife sigh.

"What do you want me to do?" Izayoi questioned finally.

"Call Sesshomaru." Touga said and heard his wife sigh again.

"He won't do it, if I ask him." Izayoi said and Touga ran a hand over his face. He didn't have time for his son to be unruly, he was needed to help his family, now, before someone got hurt.

"Tell him that we know where Kikyo is." Touga said and he heard his mate go silent.

"Alright. Well, will you be home tonight?" Izayoi asked after a moment and Touga was about to answer when someone else entered the bathroom. Touga looked down for a moment.

"Maybe, I have to go now, I love you, bye." He shoved it all out quickly before he hung up and stuck his phone into his pocket. Then he slowly made his way out of the bathroom and walked towards where Kikyo's room was. He faced her door before he lifted up his hand and briefly knocked.

A Bad Situation

Sesshomaru Taisho was tired. It had to be ten p.m. by now and instead of being at home, he was still stuck in his office going over paperwork. He ran a hand through his hair as he held back a sigh when he could hear the rattle of his cell phone going off on top off his desk. He picked it up to stop the ruckus that was the sound a phone vibrating against wood and he didn't bother looking at the caller i.d. before he answered.

"Taisho speaking." He began when he heard an annoying voice on the other end of the line.

"Sesshomaru-san, it's Izayoi-." It began and Sesshomaru was 'this' close to just hanging up, but Izayoi quickly rushed what she had to say.

"I know where Kikyo is." She said and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular and pressed the phone back to his ear.

"Then tell me-." He started, but Izayoi interupted.

"Touga knows, but I don't, but he wants you to come over and watch over us for the night. Some thugs might try to break in." Izayoi said and Sesshomaru pressed his lips into a thin line.

"And I would care, why?" Sesshomaru let out with an annoyed tone and heard the woman on the other line sigh.

"Because, if you want to know where Kikyo is, then you have to do this for us." Izayoi said and Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes but didn't.

"Fine, but if I have to stay the night, I'm bringing Rin." He said and he could practically hear the smile in Izayoi's voice with the next thing she said.

"I love seeing my little grand daughter! I can't wait then-." She began and he was about to correct her.

"Well, see you soon, bye-." Izayoi hung up and he was already saying what he had been about to say.

"You are NOT her grandmother-." He let out before he pulled the phone away from his face with annoyance as it automatically hung up. He placed it back down before he held his head in his hands and stared back down at the paperwork he was working on with extreme irritation.

Finally, he picked his phone back up and slipped it in his back pocket as he stood up and quickly made two different piles to separate what he did and didn't fill out before he grabbed one of the piles, straightened it up and put it in a filing cabinet. The ones that weren't filled out he also straightened up and left on his desk. He pushed his chair in and made sure everything on his desk was in order. Once he was sure that everything was superbly organized, he turned off the light and began out of the building. Tonight would more than likely be a very long one.

A Bad Situation

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in Kagome's room. Both had a note book in their laps as they wrote on things on not only their own, but leaned over and scribbled things on the other's notebook too.

"Pay attention,

Don't ever mention

the all knowing question

Just start dressin

To be fresh an'

Don't worry bout what were here for-." Inuyasha muttered the lines as he erased the line under that before Kagome could see.

"What was that?" She asked and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Some stupid line about a whore." He admitted and watched the smirk that came onto Kagome's face.

"So what do you think could go there?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome grabbed his notebook and put it on top of hers as she stared at the lines and chewed on the end of her pencil.

"Yeah, so ring the alarm,

If you fuckin with us

I dump some tar

On top of your car

Your little bitch ass

Won't get very far-." Kagome randomly freestyled as she raised her voice up at the end of each line. She couldn't help her laugh at the end as she shook her head.

"That isn't that great either." Kagome said and Inuyasha shook his head slowly as he grabbed his note book and wrote 'Kagome:' under the line. Kagome gave him a look for a second.

"I like that first part, the way you said it." He said as he wrote it down and said it as he wrote.

"Yeah, so-." He wrote.

"Ring the alarm, if you fuckin' with us-." He wrote.

"Wait, do 'if you think your fuckin with us." Kagome said and he nodded as he erased it and rewrote it.

"Yeah, that's good." Inuyasha smirked when there was a knock on the door.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed both their notebooks and hid them under Kagome's pillows. Kagome stood up as he did that and went to the door, opening it. It was strange, people knocking on the door instead of just barging in. She could get used to this.

No more having to worry that every time your changing you clothes, your brother's might just run on in. To make matters worse, they held no shame for it. They'd steal her bra and run it outside to throw at someone. It was all light hearted though and Kagome would prefer their rambunctious playing to any gang violence of sorts.

"Kagome, is Inuyasha in-" Izayoi had started when she spotted her son and she frowned.

"Inuyasha, your brother is coming over tonight." Izayoi said and watched as Inuyasha's mood literally crashed all around him. Inuyasha's ears flattened as a look of unease entered his eyes.

"No! Why!?" He started and Kagome looked very confused. Izayoi sighed.

"Just stay up here tonight. If you want, you guys can camp out in my room and watch movies." Izayoi smiled and watched as they both blushed. She gave a knowing smirk, but even if she was knowing, it didn't mean they were.

"Alright, thanks." Inuyasha huffed a sigh as he turned and looked at Kagome. Izayoi smiled as she fixed Inuyasha's hair real quick before she turned and left them. Inuyasha sighed again as he turned around and sat back down on the bed.

"What's so horrible about your brother?" Kagome finally asked as she sat down by him.

"Just the fact that he's the most racist person on earth! He's always an asshole to me! Just cause I'm a hanyou. As if I can control that." The last sentence was said sarcastically and Kagome frowned at that as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and squeezed.

"The worst part is that he adopted this human girl and he takes care of her and everything, yet still treats me like shit!" Inuyasha went on and Kagome couldn't help a sudden smirk and he glared at her for it. Why would she smirk at a time like this?

"Why don't you write about it?" She asked as she grabbed the notebooks from under the pillow and placed Inuyasha's back on his lap. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment seriously before he nodded.

"Your right, I should." He said as he turned to a new page and pressed his pencil to the paper as he thought.

A Bad Situation

Kagura was sitting smugly with a phone pressed to her ear.

"Yes, yes, no, yes. Alright, I understand." She said before she hung up and looked to the group of people who all sat in front if her. She slowly stood up and smirked at all of them. They all just looked very confused.

"I'm sure your all wondering what you were called here for." She began and they all eyed her. All of them, but one were male and Kagura smirked wider. It would be too easy.

"I claim the rights of the south side, I have killed the southern wolf clan, so listen up, you all answer to me now." Kagura said as she clasped her fan with both hands. Alot of people rolled their eyes, but one guy got up.

"You stupid bitch, fuck you. You don't own shit, one of us deserves the claim more than you!" He was an ugly demon with black tufts of fur coming out of his ears. His face was over-defined with bumps going across his forehead that revealed several little horns. Kagura glared at him.

"I'm a stupid bitch?" She asked, her voice sounding eerie and sarcastic. Everyone looked between the demon who insulted her and back to her.

"Ha, he thinks that I'm-" She turned to the others and pointed to herself as she pretended like it was all some funny joke.

"-A bitch." She finished saying before she let out a giggle and she flicked her wrist forward with her fan in her hand.

"Dance of the blade." She spoke as she did so and watched in satisfaction as the demon dropped to his knees and fell face forward.

He breathed no more and a puddle of green-colored, goo-like blood pooled around him before Kagura looked back to the others with wide, almost psychotic eyes.

"Well then, would anyone else like to call me a bitch, or any other insult?" She asked and watched as they still all just stood there. She smirked and shook her head as she walked back to the front of the room. She turned to them.

"You see, I don't know how you could honestly deal with Kouga, making you all pay five hundred a month and taking only fifty a month from everyone else. I say we need more dealers to be dealing shikon, for you all now have a much larger supplier." Kagura began as she looked them all over.

"And then we make the people pay it. You will all have to pay only twenty dollars and in return you must sell more than thirty grams of shikon every month. Any less or you'll end up-." She looked around to see she had everyone's attention. Her eyes flicked to the demon who layed dead on the ground. She pointed her fan at him.

"Like that guy. What was his name?" She asked.

"That was Desuka!" She heard someone call out and she smirked.

"You don't want to end up like Desuka, now do you?" She looked at everyone and watched as some nodded.

"Good, now go, except you-." She pointed to a guy with a long braid in the back and he looked around before his eyes went wide and he stood there.

Soon everyone had left, leaving only him and he swallowed nervously.

"Your name is Hitan, right?" She asked as she took a few steps towards him. He nodded before he smirked. Up close, this wind sorceress bitch wasn't so bad looking.

"I heard your the man on the street if you want a nice fox pelt." Kagura said and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's what they say." He said and Kagura nodded at him.

"I want one and in return, I'll only make you pay ten dollars, how's that?" She asked and he smirked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd get you one for other things tpo-." He said and she pressed her closed fan into his chest.

"You see that guy over there? Your 'this' close to joining him." She said and Hitan's mouth went dry. Not many chick's turned down his advances, but then again, this bitch thinks she owned the place.

"Yeah, I can get you one, but I gotta catch a fox to get a fox pelt." Hitan said and she smirked as her eyes glowered.

"Well, you know how to contact me." Kagura practically snarled and he nodded as he backed up and her fan that had pressed against his chest went down as she dropped her arm to her side.

"Your dismissed." She practically spat out and her eyes followed him as he left. As soon as he was gone, she turned around and quickly found the bathroom. She was staring at herself in the mirror as she smacked herself hard for a second.

"What's the matter Kagura? He was a hot guy, but noo, you don't like that! Why can't you?" Kagura mocked herself in front if it and she glared at herself.

"Uhh, I hate you!" She yelled as she practically ripped off her shoe and threw it at the mirror before she crouched and held her knees. That's when she felt a small hand placed on her back.

"I don't think anyone noticed." She heard Kanna's monotonous voice and she looked up. Kagura frowned as she snapped her head away. Of course Kanna noticed.

"Don't be ashamed Kagura-." Kanna said as she shuffled through the index cards that listed the contact information of all the big south side dealers.

"Yura was quite the looker." Kanna said as she read the name from the card.

"And now you know her name." Kanna added and Kagura shook her head.

"No, but dad-." Kagura began and Kanna shook her head.

"Doesn't have to know anything." Kanna said and Kagura stared at her. She couldn't believe she heard that coming from Kanna.

"Kanna, why are you saying this?" Kagura asked and Kanna sighed as she looked away.

"You shouldn't reject love when it's presented to you." Kanna said as she turned around and Kagura narrowed her eyes at that.

"What does that mean? How do you know Kanna, how do you know?" Kagura grabbed her shoulders and wrenched her back to see light tears forming in Kanna's eyes. It was the weirdest thing Kagura every witnessed. She always thought Kanna was null and void, yet here she was, crying.

"Because I love someone and I see them hurt everyday-." Kanna said as she wiped away her tears and turned back away. Kagura shook her head.

"Who?" Kagura asked and Kanna shook her head.

"No one." She answered before she walked away. However, Kagura called back to her.

"Kanna, but what if dad did finds out?" Kagura questioned and Kanna looked back. He'd kill mine, but probably not yours. He'd probably just take yours for a spin and hurt her." Kanna admitted before she continued to walk away. Kagura sat there in wonder and she looked at the floor to see the shards of the mirror she had thrown her shoe at. It made her face reflect in several different spots and she stared down at it as she wondered who on earth Kanna could be in love with.

A/N: So I'm really busy right now and wish this chapter could be longer and more detailed, but I did want to post another chapter sooner, rather than later. I just feel like my details weren't on par this chapter. Anyways, I just wanted to show exactly where everyone is at at this time and place, and now we know Hitan is still around doing bad shit. Lol. So we're not done with him yet. Not by a long shot. Well I'll have another chapter soon. I'm posting this while we're at the motel and tomorrow we're getting to the state were moving to and then I expect everything will be hell. At least for a little while. Also, I obviously found my solution to posting this. It kept saying there was an error when I tried to upload it or even cony-n-paste it, but I just edited an old file still in the doc manager, so if anyone else ever gets that error, you could try that. Salut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi and viz media, please support the official anime and manga.**

 _ **WARNING**_ **: This story contains bad choice of language, adult situations, violence and at time times blood-shed expressed in serious ways. I try to not describe it too much, but I have to describe it at least a little so people can try to see it in there minds. You have been warned.**

A Bad Situation

Kagome was making her way downstairs. She could smell coffee, and well, she did like coffee. She wasn't much of a breakfast eater, but if she was going to eat something in the morning, she would just drink coffee if she could.

It was an easy way to feel more energized when you didn't have the energy, which used to be pretty serious for her. However, her life had recently changed drastically. Even so, her coffee and soda consumption didn't ease up. It was the two things she allowed herself to have before any of this happened.

She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts, fright trembling through her body when out of nowhere, something pinned her down, hard. Her back hit with a hard thud, followed by her skull smacking the kitchen tile. Kagome couldn't scream or cry as she looked up at dangerous red eyes with slitted teal pupils.

You know, they say when your about to die, you watch your life as if it were a movie within a blink of an eye. She hadn't remembered one thing when those stupid gas station men hurt her. Even now, she didn't remember anything.

If anything, she felt like, she couldn't even remember who she was. All she could feel was the intense fear, the primal urge of flight or fight and she chose to fight. After all, she was a highly evolved creature, she was a miko. She was unlike other humans, she possessed the ability to fight back. She flared her reiki outwards and watch the demon sizzle with purification, but he didn't let up. Instead he only seemed to become more feral, his face was morphing, his jaw was beginning to protrude and it looked like he was about to drool some strange green goo on her.

She glared at him as she closed her eyes and went through the motions.

'Feel the earth and feel the air. Feel your spirit to form a barrier.' She continued saying it over and over in her head. It was silly really, it was what she'd told herself over and over again when she was first struck with intense fear, the first time she ever snapped a barrier to life. It was powerful too, she would never have imagined her reiki being so potent, but it always was.

"Sesshomaru! What are doing!? Get off her! Mom! Mommmmm!" Inuyasha, upon hearing the commotion, came running down the stairs. He ran so fast through the hallway to the kitchen that he slid against the wooden flooring in his socks as he came to a stop. The scene he found both scared him half to death and enraged him with an anger fit for fiery infernos.

"What is it, Inuyasha!?" Izayoi yelled back from wherever she was.  
"Sesshomaru's trying to kill Kagome, mom!" Inuyasha called back which made the woman sprinting into the kitchen go faster. As she made her way in, she began to call out.

"Inuyasha, get tesseiga!" With those words, Inuyasha felt immense fear. Tesseiga was his father's sword and since Sesshomaru's tenseiga was stolen, he wanted it, but his father said it belonged to him and neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru were allowed to use it. Sesshomaru would be mad to see him using it, of all people. Especially because the bastard hated him for some reason.

He was just about to run and get it, when he heard a sudden crash and looked up to see Sesshomaru was thrown back with the force of Kagome's reiki, he impacted against the wall, destroying several paintings, along with putting two holes in the wall, where his left foot hit and where his head hit.

Kagome was standing up, a barrier quickly snapping to life around her.  
"You wanna fucken go, let's fucken do this! I will fuck your shit up!" Kagome was panicking and she didn't know what it was about panicking, she lost all her pride, she stopped giving two fucks. It was kill or be killed, that was what she'd learned. She tried to avoid it as much as possible, but when shit went down, she wasn't going to give up so easily. She began to gather her reiki in her fingertips and she held her hands in front of her, when without warning, delicate arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Inuyasha stab the tesseiga into the floor near Sesshomaru, make a barrier, like your dad showed you." Izayoi had captured Kagome, being human, she wasn't affected by her holy powers.  
"But, mom, I've never actually done it." Inuyasha tried to excuse himself, but Izayoi gave a pleading look to her son.

Sesshomaru was gaining his composure back, but unluckily, not his senses. He was getting back up and he glared straight at Kagome and flexed his claws as poison started to seep out of them. As it dripped down his hand, not really bothering him too much, drops fell to the floor to eat away at the kitchen tile.

"Now, Inuyasha!" Izayoi commanded and Inuyasha closed his eyes as he stabbed the blade into the tile and a barrier did seem to snap to life, around Sesshomaru, sufficiently trapping him. Inuyasha frowned at the mess in the kitchen. This was his mother's favorite room. The sink was spewing water everywhere, creating a water mess, his mother's two favorite paintings were trashed, the wall was demolished. Sesshomaru had somehow managed to wreck the molding up and not to mention the tile floor was unsalvagable. They would have to get a whole new floor put in, his mother always went on and on about how these tiles were one of a kind, Yada Yada tiles that can't be replaced.

"I'm sorry about the floor..." Inuyasha murmurred as he stared at the spot the tesseiga jutted out of, but he got no response. He turned to see Kagome crying into his mother's shoulder, and his mother was doing her best to comfort her. Inuyasha frowned and looked at Sesshomaru who paced back and forth, like an animal, and stared them down. It was threatening to say the least and he decided, they should get Kagome out of the kitchen.

"Come on mom, get Kagome out of here, I'll get some food for us." He said as he gulped and looked back at Sesshomaru. It would be okay, the tesseiga was strong enough to hold him, right? There was no way Sesshomaru could break it's barrier. Izayoi nodded as she stood and helped Kagome up and she guided Kagome out of the room, down the hallway that led to the living room.

Inuyasha frowned as he looked around. What did Kagome like to eat for breakfast? He began grabbing a bunch of random things and he made coffee and orange juice, plus a cup of tea, and a cup of milk. He hoped she liked at least one of these beverages as he carried the drinks in on a tray with a bunch of food stuffs stuffed under his arms, he only hoped he wouldn't spill all the drinks on himself because that would be highly embarrassing.

 _A Bad Situation_

Kouga had searched for for a while to find him. The dirty old flea-bag. Following his nose, he was brought to some random neighborhood. He started down the sidewalk with Ginta behind him as he walked with swaggar. Finally, he stopped by a fat alley cat who was sprawled out in the sunlight. Kouga sniffed the air one more time before squatting down. He eyed the mangy, matted down fur of the cat before he spotted whom he was looking for.

The drunken flea was snoozing right along with the cat, so Kouga grabbed the flea with his thumb and pointer finger and rudely awakened him.  
"Ya old flea." Kouga yipped out loudly, startling him awake.  
"What-oh, Kouga, heyyy, this isn't about that money I owe you? I'm telling you, I didn't steal it from you, it was someone else." Myoga went on.

"I'll forget the money if you tell me what you know about Midoriko." Kouga muttered and the flea narrowed his eyes. Myoga looked confused for a moment.  
"Well, put me down and I'll tell you." He said.  
"No way, you tell me or I squish you." Kouga stated and the flea sighed.

"Fine." Myoga huffed a sigh longingly, he would do what he had to in order to survive, even tell someone something he wasn't supposed to tell. Then again, it isn't like it mattered anymore, he'd been banished a long time ago and even after centuries, his lord still never forgave him.

"Midoriko-Sama was a priestess in the feudal era. She had fallen in love with a demon, and well, you know how the spider demons once tried to take over Japan. They would turn other demons into mindless puppets and one of the demons they did that too was none other than the infamous miko's lover. They say that Midoriko and her lover lay suspended in time there and that the jewel could grant any wish." Myoga explained.

"But, wait, why is it called the jewel of four souls then?" Kouga questioned and the old flea frowned.  
"She was pregnant with twins." Myoga stated and Kouga frowned at that.  
"So why would someone want the Shikon miko now?" Kouga questioned and the old flea shook his head.

"Only one person has a means to find the answer to that question, and I'm afraid I cannot show my face to him." Myoga stated and Kouga frowned.  
"Taisho-San." Kouga stated and the old flea nodded.  
"Well, the debts forgotten Myoga, thanks for your help." Kouga said as he began off and Myoga realized he had yet to be out down.

"If your thankful, you'd put me down." Myoga let out when Kouga finally stopped and tossed the flea. Myoga let out a yelp before he landed on something soft and luxuriant.  
"Have yourself a taste of the good life." Kouga let out as he left. He dropped the flea on a much healthier, well taken care of cat.

 _A Bad Situation_

"Call me Lucille,  
They be sayin' they love Lucy!  
No cash, but an ass that's juicy-." Kagome let out going at her own rhythm. Inuyasha let out a wolf call for sound effect. Kagome seemed to get into it as she held up her hand up.  
"Talk trash, bitch, fuck you with my reiki!

Yeah, and what the fuck you want boy?"  
"Get up off my girl if you know what's good boy." Inuyasha began.  
"Yooo." Kagome drawled out for effect in the background.  
"I'll take your joy and make you my new chew toy-." He continued.

"He'll fuck you uppp-." Kagome giggled a little as she said it, due to Inuyasha's scrunched up face he made when he tried to be hardcore.  
"My new mission is to seek, freak, and to destroy,  
You little bitch, you just a little boy-." He ended his part.

"Certified bad-ass,  
Raise your fucken shot glass.  
Yeah were alive,  
Come on baby-" Kagome came back in.  
"Get with the vibe!" Inuyasha put in real quick.

"What chu want?  
Yeah, it's on the block-." Kagome added.  
"Chop, chop." Inuyasha growled out.  
"Take it while it's hot.  
Won't never, ever flop." Kagome finished the small song they wrote together.

"Fuck yeah" Inuyasha let out and Kagome smirked at him. They were in the attic, where no one could hear them.  
"That was awesome." Inuyasha stated and Kagome nodded her agreement.

"But I mean, it wasn't that meaningful, your stuff is way better. Can't we just do one of your songs?" Inuyasha questioned, an ear cocking to one side, but Kagome let out a long sigh.

"People don't want meaningful Inuyasha, trust me, it doesn't sell. People think it's pretty, but they can't party to it, they don't want to pay for it." Kagome told him, she sounded really down about it.

"Fine, whatever, but we could try you know, to change the world." He muttered and Kagome gazed at him softly. She let a small smile slip onto her face.

"Well, it's not long enough to be a song yet. I'm sure we can make it great." Kagome told him. Inuyasha smiled pack, his ears perking up as he watched her put a thinking face on. He couldn't help as he watched her furrowing her brow, her lips pressed into a thin line as she stared dazedly into space. She was adorable, with her expressionable face and loud-mouthed opinions. He was happy he met her and he was scared, because he knew he liked her.

What if she found out? Would she hate him? We should ignore him forever if she did? He held back a sigh as he felt a little miserable. He was a hanyou and he knew that even though she may be his friend and act like she doesn't care, the matter was, everyone had a preference towards whom they were attracted to. He definitely was not on her list, that he was sure of.

"I wish we had like, some beats though." Kagome said and Inuyasha began to nod his head.  
"Your right, we cant really make a song with an instrumental." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded as she sighed.  
"We need to get out there and start meeting people." Kagome said and Inuyasha frowned at her.

"But-."  
"No buts. We need to find someone. This isn't enough to get famous." Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded reluctantly.  
"Your right." He said and Kagome stood up and closed her notebook.  
"Let's go to your room and look at Jakes list for anything that might help us." Kagome stated and Inuyasha got up too and began to follow her out of the attic.

A Bad Situation

Touga entered the house to quite a sight. Not only was his eldest downright feral, trapped inside a barrier formed by tesseiga, but the kitchen was torn to pieces. Touga let his eyes wander before they settled on Sesshomaru. He felt intense fear grip his heart.  
"What did you do!?" Touga was yelling in a growl and before he knew it, his own eyes were beginning to turn a hazy red hue. He knew Sesshomaru disliked humans, but he wouldn't hurt his wife, would he?

"Touga, honey, is that you?" His sweet Izayoi's voice filled the air for his heart to beat a little softer.  
"Iza-Ai?" He called out as she entered the kitchen and his breath lost it's raggedness. She was fine. She looked just fine, with not a scratch on her.

"What happened?" He finally asked as his eyes scanned the entirety of the kitchen. What on earth could have happened.  
"Kagome and Inuyasha stayed in our room all night, Sesshomaru never bothered to meet Kagome." Izayoi was trying to find the best way to explain it without losing her own cool. She was upset about what happened. Sesshomaru was here to protect them, yet he flipped at Kagome too. Then again, didn't Touga too?

"They met this morning and your son had the same impression you did." She muttered before she turned to stalk off. She was upset, she wasn't exactly sure where to place her anger, but she was most definitely angry.  
"Iza-."  
"Just deal with him Touga and make sure my house is not ruined any more than it already is." She bit out.

She was a sweet woman really, but if she had any pet peeves, it was her house getting ruined and her guests being attacked. It was no secret that Sesshomaru hated her, he didn't even bring Rin as he said he would. Izayoi grew fed up of trying. Obviously Sesshomaru only cared for one human, his daughter, and that was it.

Izayoi was done attempting it. She tried so hard to try and be accepted by Sesshomaru, but how could she be, unless she were a demon? Memories of long times past, days she long tried to forget, recollected in her mind. She hated herself at times. How cliche, the woman with a tortured past, attempting to right her wrongs. Yet instead if providing safety, she invited that girl, Kagome, for an attack in her own house.

"Taisho-San, whats wrong?" The voice of the girl who should hate her sounded as her bare feet padded into the room hallway from a connected hallway that led to both the stairs and down to the living room downstairs. Izayoi looked at her, feeling condemned although Kagome gave her a worried gaze.

"I could not keep you safe." She responded. Her words coming out elegantly, as it should for a lady. She felt bitter, thinking of it, the perfect lady. However, the dark haired girl chuckled.  
"Taisho-San, I can take care of myself. I was more worried I'd hurt him, he looks a lot like your husband and Inuyasha-Kun." Kagome explained and Izayoi found herself narrowing her eyes at the girl. She didn't seem to be upset at all. She should be screaming at her, she couldn't protect her!

"Is he related to them?" Kagome asked and Izayoi nodded her head slowly.  
"Why aren't you angry?" Izayoi finally asked. She couldn't understand it.  
"Huh? Well, I was for a moment, but..." Kagome sighed before she continued.

"You guys said something about my sister stealing your other sons stuff? I mean, I'm not stupid, he's the other son, right? He probably just thought I was Kikyo." Kagome explained.

The young girl held an empathetic look that made Izayoi feel just a little better. She didn't know why Kagome was being so forgiving to her, but she didn't seem to think it was her fault at all.  
"Kagome-Chan, whats taking so long!?" Shippo finally stomped down the hallway from the living room to see the two women had been talking. He crossed his arms.

"You weren't even looking for us!" He exclaimed and Kagome held an exasperated look as she sighed.  
"Well, now you've lost Shippo-Chan, I've found you now, haven't I?" Kagome questioned and he sent a glare at her.  
"No, you have to catch me first." He said it like it was so obvious. Kagome flashed a smile at Izayoi one more time before she made a 'rawring' noise and chased Shippo back down the hall. The fox child screamed with laughter and Izayoi felt her heart thunder as she watched.

She missed being a mother. Of course, she was Inuyasha's mother, but he was all grown up now. He didn't let her fuss over him or choose his outfits anymore. She had to fight him tooth and nail just to brush his hair. He definitely didn't let her do the brushing anymore.

Sure they had their moments, but she missed her baby boy. She missed her little two-year-old that waddled around and cried like a crazed lunatic. Her and Touga agreed to never have another child, because they didn't want to bring that hurt to another one of their children, but she found herself feeling broken at it. She wished she could have another little baby to play with, to love and cherish.

Sesshomaru wouldn't even let her near Rin, saying that she would ruin all his progress. It made her sick and she couldn't understand it, but if they took the time to argue it out, well, Sesshomaru didn't mind telling her he knew exactly where she came from. He didn't mind putting her in her place. A sheep in wolf's skin, she was the cuckoo. She could lay a nest with a basket of robins, but she would never have their pretty red feathers. She would always remain the lowly cuckoo, even if accepted by her 'adoptive' family.

A Bad Situation

The tension was thick in the the kitchen. Touga sat on a stool, directly in front of the barrier that held his eldest son. Sesshomaru paced back and forth, red and teal colored his eyes and his markings were all a-jagged. He looked like a wild animal, like a savage. It only confirmed the older inu's theory that his son was slowly destroying himself from the inside out.

"Tell me why Kikyo was so important, Sesshomaru? Stop acting like this and get your crap together, I won't wait any longer, your going to tell me!" Touga exclaimed with a frustrated, albeit authoritative voice. Sesshomaru didn't listen to reason and calm down at all though, instead his father's voice caused the younger's eyes to narrow at him as he let out a low and steady growl.

"Sesshomaru, you can't keep acting like this." Touga was tired of not knowing. All he knew was that Kikyo and his son met at college. He brought her home for the winter solstice. The demonic tradition was similar to Christmas, but as Izayoi preferred her human version, he took it as the one thing to share with his eldest.

Sesshomaru had always been jealous by nature, so having something specifically cut out for him was a must for a father like Touga. He loved his son, cared for him immensely. However, even if Kikyo and Sesshomaru were apparently only friends, she was the only girl his eldest had ever brought home. Then, sometime later, his son came to him, broke, penniless.

Kikyo had stolen everything he owned and left him not a penny and worst of all, she stole his tenseiga. It had been a humbling time for his son, Touga took him into his business, but his son turned around and left him for someone bigger and better, driving his own company out of business. It didn't matter, Touga had made many investments during his long life. Rather than being angry, he was proud. Sesshomaru was nothing if not competitive, to beat him at his own game was a feat for his son indeed.

He gazed into the wild eyes of his son.  
"Sesshomaru, please, tell me-"  
Thunk, thu-thu-thunk, thunk. The persistent tapping with some soft material muting the thud slightly sounded at the door. The knocking didn't stop at any given point either, it just kept going on excessively. Touga sighed as he looked around and let out a miserable laugh. Someone was here and Sesshomaru was still feral, albeit trapped, his kitchen was in ruins and now someone might possibly come in to see this mess.

He answered the door, not even bothering to look through the peep-hole.  
"Yes?" He questioned before looking.  
"Taisho-San, is this a bad time?" The wolf who stood at his door step was just about too much for him. His own eyes glowered dangerously as he stared Kouga deeply in the eyes.  
"What did I tell you? Wolf trash!" In an instant, Touga pinned the scruffy wolf demon to the ground, claws at his neck, ready to kill him.

"Touga-San, do you think I would come and risk you killing me if it wasn't important?" The wolf demon choked out and Touga loosened his grip. He stared at the wolf with both distrust and distaste, but slowly got off of him.  
"You don't come into my house, we go somewhere else to talk." He asserted before he started down the sidewalk.

He was sure Sesshomaru couldn't get out if tesseiga's barrier and he wasn't coming out anytime soon or at least til he was out of his feral state. He pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly got it ringing. He made a shush-it sign to the wolf demon that followed him.  
"Iza-Ai, something came up, be back in thirty minutes, phones gonna die, but I'll be back soon." He spoke out, getting her voice mail. It was a lie, but he didn't want her to call him while he was conversing with the stupid wolf. The less Izayoi got involved with this crap, the better.

 _A Bad Situation_

Naraku went down the hallway of his not so well-lit house. He stopped near the cellar door and slowly unlatched it. Creaking it open, he could hear talking.  
"And she's okay?" He heard.  
"Yeah, I never even knew that you knew them." His son replied, but was cut off.  
"Please Onigumo-San, you have to-." He decided to make his presence known at that point.  
"Onigumo, leave, now, or I'll make you stay." Naraku muttered as he swung open the door and let his red eyes glower at his son.

Onigumo took a moment to look back to the girl he'd been speaking to. She was chained to the damp stone wall by her wrists and ankles, she never left this room. He gave her a regretful look as he sprung to his feet and slipped past his father. He didn't stop to chat. It left Naraku there to gaze at the young girl with his demeaning gaze.

"Would you like to see your brother, Sango?' He questioned and watched as her face morphed with untold emotions. It was so pathetic. Constantly, when he did see her, she asked for her brother. No, she begged. She always ended up in tears and it was always the same. Did she never grow bored of worrying for the pathetic whelp?

"Your going to let me see Kohaku?" Her eyes narrowed with confusion. Why after all this time of keeping her locked up, did he decide now was a good time?  
"Yes, Sango, I will let you see your brother, but only if you bring someone to me." He offered and she looked ever more baffled.  
"I believe you know Kikyo's younger sister?" He questioned and watched dread enter the girl's eyes. Her lips trembled.

"No, not Kagome..." Sango muttered. What did he want with her? She wouldn't do it!  
"You will do it or your dear little brother will pay." Naraku told her and she narrowed her eyes and shook her head. What would she do? How would she get out of this?  
"Don't you touch him!" She cried out, tugging at her chains.

"Oh, I will-" His words were cut off when he fell forward and Sango looked utterly and beyond confused. As the spider hanyou's form slumped on the ground, she saw the short figure of someone behind him, coming closer til she could make out who it was.  
"Sango, we have to get out if here!" As her eyes focused in on him and she heard that sweet voice, she was suspended with disbelief.

"Kohaku?" She questioned, how was he here?  
"Naraku had me wainting right out there, I think he was going to torture me in front of you." Kohaku admitted as he patted down the hanyou's body on the floor. Finding the keys to Sango's chains, he was quick to unlock them. As they came off, Sango rubbed her wrists and smiled at her younger brother.

"Lets go." he said as he was about to start out of the damp, stone room, but he was cut off by the big hug she pulled him in for.  
"Kohaku, I was so scared!" She admitted, but he pulled away.  
"I know Sango, but we can't sit around here, we have to get out." He explained as he began tugging her towards the door. Sango was quick to follow as he practically started dragging her through the halls.

They at a point heard Naraku abruptly scream, They knew that he would come after them. Kohaku kept running and running, with Sango behind him. They twisted down narrow halls and dark rooms with white silk cloths covering the furnishings. It was when Sango tripped, that he finally stopped.

"Come on Sango, we have to keep going!" He stated as he put a hand to the doorknob and twisted, without looking. As he opened the door, facing his older sister, Sango was the only one to see Naraku standing there, just on the other side of the door. He looked like he'd been waiting, a santoku knife was in his hand, raised high. Sango shook her head as she tried to scream out her warning.

"Kohaku!" She yelled, her voice breaking at the end as her pitch went up. Naraku let his arm come down, hacking into Kohaku's neck. Blood rained down on Sango as she stared on with widened, disturbed eyes. Naraku raised his hand and hacked one more time, before he became transparent and disappeared. Sango felt horror rise up in her, her brother's body fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

She felt tears sting in her eyes as she crawled forward and went to place her hands on him, but found she couldn't bring herself to touch him. She covered her mouth with both hands and choked on a sob. She was shaking her head when she finally scooped his body into her arms and rocked back and forth, crying.

"Don't cry, Sango, I'm still okay, as long as you do what Naraku-Sama saids to do." Her brother's voice cooing into her ear caught her off gaurd as she slowly pulled away. Disturbance creeped ever more into her system. She felt like she would be sick. This wasn't even Kohaku, was it? She looked at him, he looked exactly like her Kohaku and she really thought it had been him. How could she be sure it was or wasn't?

"What?" She questioned, completely confused and frightened now. She heard Naraku from behind her, giving off a low chuckle.  
"You think I would ever really let you escape, Sango?" He asked and Sango watched as Kohaku gave a wide smirk. He stood up, pulling away from her.

Sango felt like she was going insane, she didn't understand. Her brother's took a few steps away before his body abruptly exploded as if dust, leaving a wooden doll with hair tied around it in his place. Sango gasped in horror before staring at the wooden doll with hatred and anger. It was all a game. It was all Naraku's twisted mind games.

"You will bring me Kagome, or next time, it won't be a puppet that I hack into, it will be the real thing." Naraku stated as he pulled the shocked girl up to be standing. He guided her and she looked to be mentally un-present. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and she was shaking like a leaf.

He brought her to the next room and to the front door before he opened it. The sunlight seemed to brush her away from her trance as she held a hand to her face. She was shocked by the sunlight after so long of being locked away. She didn't even know how much time had past.

"Bring me Kagome, Sango, remember, your brother's life depends on it." He stated as he pushed her out the door and closed it. She could hear him locking it from the inside. Then, she heard a car door open. Kanna stood outside a white P.T. cruiser before going to the passenger door and opening it.

"Kanna?" Sango questioned as the girl looked at her, waiting for her to get in. Sango slowly did so. Although Kagura and Naraku were horrible, Kanna and Onigumo were never so bad to her. Kanna did as told, but many times, she had gone out of her way to be kind to her. She went the extra mile for Sango.

Then Onigumo barely listened to his father. He thought she was hot and as horrible as it sounded, Sango did her best every time to convince him to help her and Kohaku escape. She promised him lies, saying they could finally be together. She would never be with him, but she would do anything to get both her brother and herself out of this situation. It didn't matter if it was only her, she only cared about Kohaku's safety. She would rather die then see him trapped with that monster for life. She would somehow save him.

A/N: So, it has been a while. I'm sorry this story was on hiatus for a moment. I had a plot problem and then had to figure out the flashbacks before doing it and then I forgot about it for a while. Anyways, I know I don't really have any excuses, honestly this story is hard to write at times, but I think worth it and I did say it will be slower updates. I will try to update this story in less than a month or twice a month if I can manage. I just have a lot of other projects and those projects can only serve to make this one better as it increases my proficiency and ability. Well, thank you for reading. Also, when I first starting posting this, I didn't really know how to go about replying to reviews and such, but being here longer now, I have tried my best to reply to all reviews. So I am replying to all reviews now and all future reviews will be replied too. C: I may have said something kind of reviewing to reviews in the past, But I have found that I prefer writing out a review reply for each person, so thats exactly what im going to do, so I'm going to readress the old reviews too.

To Missyouneek818: Thank you so much for your review. I really love how you saw the aspects of the show and I wasn't really trying to be clever with the drug thing. Rather, it was more like, "OMG how has no one thought of this!? It's so obvious" at least to me, lol. Because even in the show, its like a drug. People take it, become crazy powerful and want more. Thats a drug I think, lol. Well, again thank you so much for your review and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. :/

To sasu-anon: Thank you so much, and I know that you reviewed ch2 but the story still isnt ending, its just slow-goings. I'm terribly happy you can feel the vibe, because I tried my best to make it that way, but I was worried that it wouldn't translate to others because everyone experiences everything differently. Well thank you again. C:

To Hive-chan: I do plan to attempt talking about real-life problems and definetely on getting more into the racism. Also the rapping thing is going to continue, lol, because its a really big part of the plot lol. Well, thank you for reviewing and I hope this super late chapter is alright. Again, I'm going to try and post more often now that I have fixed the problems I had in my outline and with the plot.

To Talawolfgirl: Thank you for reviewing. I actually saw your review and started crunching on the last fixes of the plot and pumped out this chapter for you guys, so thanks for reminding me in a sense to do so, or rather, motivating me.

Well thank you everyone and as I said, I will do my best to never take so long again. It's hard sometimes. :/ Thanks for reading and salut. c:


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi and viz media, please support the official anime and manga.**

 _ **QuickA/N:**_ This first bit starts off as a memory sequence, so if it throws you off, then please, understand that it is the past. Sorry to tell, but I don't want anyone being like  
"I'm so confused, I'm out."  
C: please enjoy.

 _A Bad Situation_

Kikyo was sitting through her business lecture, bored as hell. The professor droned on and on as she jotted down notes. The end of class was nearing and Kikyo was getting antsy in her seat.  
"I want you all to pair up into two's and create what you think could be a successful business plan. This will be a long-term project." He went on and Kikyo looked over to Tsubaki, her best friend since high school and nudged her.

"Are you going to be my partner?" Kikyo asked, but Tsubaki smiled and shook her head.  
"Sorry, but I'm gonna work with Muso." Tsubaki replied and Kikyo rolled her eyes at her. Muso was this guy Tsubaki met recently at a campus bar. If you asked Kikyo, he was shady. Kikyo didn't like him one bit. He was rude, stuck up, and always smelt like dope. He thought he was all that and Tsubaki only stroked his ego.

Kikyo sighed as she looked around and almost scoffed when she caught sight of Taisho. As always, practically all the girls except Tsubaki, herself, and some other girl whose name she didn't know sat by Sesshomaru. They were all harassing him about something, probably to be his partner. She felt bad for him, really, he was a legend here. Not only did he have pedigree here in the school, but he was known for hosting the craziest parties.

Kikyo and Tsubaki had gone to one earlier this year, but Kikyo had left early. The music was too loud and a lot of people were practically having sex with clothes on. So, she had skipped out on that. However, it didn't keep every other girl from drooling over him. Then, all the guys hated him. Taisho-san never got a break. Kikyo giggled as she faced back to the professor for Tsubaki to elbow her.

"What's so funny?"She asked and Kikyo shook her head.  
"Nothing-." Kikyo started.  
"Higurashi-san, since you have something to say, maybe you can tell all of us what is so important, that you must interrupt my class!?" The professor called out and Kikyo mentally sighed as she shook her head again.

"I was just telling Tsubaki here how wonderful your book on the theory of statistics is, I was even offering to let her borrow my copy." Kikyo said as she smiled brightly. The professor softened his eyes as he nodded.  
"Yes, 'The Truth About Your Polls' is a work of magnificence if I don't say so myself. Kikyo-san, you've earned yourself ten extra credit points on the upcoming project for having enough sense to read my book." The professor said before he snapped his eyes to the rest of the class.  
"Unlike the rest of you!" He let out. Tsubaki rolled her eyes as she looked at Kikyo.

"Teacher's pet." She mumbled. Kikyo smirked.  
"Trouble-maker." Kikyo mumbled back as she went back to copying notes, but that's when the bell rang for class to end. As Kikyo grabbed her things, she was shocked when several people walked up towards her.

"Higurashi-san, won't you be my partner?" One said.  
"No, Higurashi-san is going to be my partner!" Another person chimed in. Kikyo gave a nervous glance as people started arguing over her. She didn't understand it, she was just plain old Kikyo. Did ten extra credit points really mean that much to these people?

"Higurashi-san." That was the voice of the one and only—Kikyo turned around and glanced at Taisho-san. Was he going to ask her to be his partner too?  
"Your shoe is untied." He let out and she glanced down to see he was right. She felt herself blush with embarrassment as she crouched down and quickly began tying her shoe.

"So, did you decide on who you want to work on your business plan with?" He asked her and she looked up at him and shook her head.  
"No, I haven't." she said as she did a loopty-loop and was done with her shoe. She stood up and never took her eyes off of him.

"Then you shall work with me." He said and she narrowed her eyes.  
"I never agreed to that." She muttered and he smirked lightly.  
"Yet, no one said you had a choice." He said as he turned on his heel and left with the flurry of other students before she could get another word out.

"What was that all about?" Tsubaki questioned as she took her place at Kikyo's side.  
"I guess I'm Taisho-san's partner..." Kikyo said and Tsubaki shook her head.  
"I meant with everyone suddenly wanting to be your partner." Tsubaki said and Kikyo shrugged her shoulders.  
"I guess those extra credit points really matter to some people." Kikyo said and Tsubaki groaned.

"Ughh, people can just be such ass-holes sometimes. They don't want to pay any mind to you until you have something they want!" Tsubaki went on and Kikyo nodded.  
"Yeah." Kikyo said as the class finally cleared out and they took their leave.  
"But Taisho-san, he's a catch, he does throw the best parties." Tsubaki let out and Kikyo shrugged again.  
"Let's just hope he's as intelligent as he is stuck up." Kikyo said just before they split up for their different classes.

The memories came so vividly. As she was sobering up, machines hooked up to her to keep her body from spasming or shutting down, beeped and lit up, annoying her to no end. She hadn't been completely sober for a long time. She hadn't felt the pain of everything that happened. Her mom and dad, Jii-san, losing Taisho-San. Thinking of when they really first met, it tore her apart.

As she slowly became more and more sober, she knew she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't keep hiding away. She could run away no more. Especially now that she knew someone was looking to harm Kagome. What Kouga had said had really gotten to her. She would keep dragging Kagome down until she picked herself up. Then, the most frightening moment of her life had happened.

Taisho-San's father had come in. At first, she didn't know how he found her and honestly, she was scared. She didn't know what Sesshomaru told him, but the older inuyoukai had been nothing but kind to her. He told her he took Kagome and Souta in and offered to pay for rehab for her. She had rejected at the time, but he left her his number.

She looked over at the stand where the piece of paper with the digits scrawled across it was. She sighed as she knew that she would have to do this. She was no longer prideful like she once was. She would take and take, so what did it matter if she accepted him to pay? She felt shame spread within the depths of her soul.

She was disgusting. She was vile. She hated herself. She hated what she had become. She hated that she had been so gullible, so easily pulled in. She hated that she really had no one to blame but herself for this horrible mess she was in.

There were no tears in her eyes but when she went to exhale her breath, a pitiful sob escaped her lips. She did this. Alone. She was all alone and she was at fault. She made everyone leave her. She didn't deserve forgiveness, but she would beg for it anyways.

She shakily sat up, goosebumps crawled across her back, bare due to the hospital gown she wore. She slowly stood up so she could make it to the end table with the phone and number she desired. As she went, the sound of metal wheels scraping against the linoleum let out as the machines she was connected to were pulled with her. She felt a slight tug on her skin, where needles and sticky pads were hooked onto her, but she wasn't going far. She reached the phone, grabbing the slip of paper, she held the phone to her ear as she typed the numbers into the dock it was connected to.

It wasn't long before she not only heard the phone ringing, but she felt her heart thundering. However, it rang on and on and there was no answer. Kikyo felt her heart weaken, her spirits were no longer bound, but instead crushed. Everyone had completely abandoned her.

 _A Bad Situation_

The new age cafe had a modern design to it. The tiles were large, colored in gray with white colored grout, making it stand out nicely. Booths were made more private with white colored walls that extended to the ceiling, but the sliding doors they held were wooden and contained no screens, but instead, the wooden boards had artistic flower and leaves burnt through it. It was in one on of the booths, seated on a cushy black bench that Kouga fingered his pack of cigarettes and wondered if he was allowed to smoke in here. Touga sat there, staring daggers at him, making the wolf demon feel beyond intense.

"What do you want, Kouga?" The inuyoukai of the two questioned. Touga couldn't help thinking that his answer better be a good one too.  
"I'm going to tell you what happened and not because I want your sympathy." Kouga's voice was gruff with bitterness as he stared down at his menu and turned it around, looking at the beverages. Touga sat there, waiting for the wolf to go on. He didn't bother with the menu, he'd been here multitudes of times before.

"Because I want you to know exactly where I stand, but due to past events, when I ask you what I need to know." Kouga's sky-blue eyes narrowed as he tasted the words in his mouth with anxiety.  
"It's probably something bad, something you won't want to tell me, but I'm not leaving without an answer!" Kouga told him. Touga was sure he already knew bits of it, but rather than revealing what he heard at the hospital, he continued to patiently wait for the wolf to go on.

"Some woman I never met, named Kagura, killed my whole clan. I went home from the hospital last night to find everyone who was at my home, slaughtered. I found Hakkaku and Ginta alive, but she found me too. She could raise the dead, I don't know how, but she can probably kill easily-." Kouga's voice cut off. He felt tremendous guilt. He had to save him somehow, but he wouldn't risk Kagome getting hurt. He didn't care what she said, to him, she was his intended. He saw her as his own family, even if she rejected the idea.

"She only let me choose one of my brothers and told me I must bring the Shikon Miko to her or she will kill the one she keeps." Kouga felt sick as he practically relived it in his head. Touga was about to open his mouth to speak, shock apparent on his face as everything connected in his mind a little more.  
"Wait, that's not all. I went to see Kikyo. She admitted Kagome is the real Shikon Miko and she let on more than she told me, but I'm sure the man who attacked her thought she was the Shikon Miko. I think he is helping that woman or maybe he is being blackmailed, like me?" Kouga admitted and Touga narrowed his eyes and nodded. He hadn't thought of that at all and it sounded like the wolf could be onto something.

"I know your gonna be mad, but then I went to see Myoga-." Touga banged his hands on the table with a look of complete shock, just as the doors slid open. A waitress stood there, feeling awkward in the tense atmosphere.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked and Touga regained his composure, putting on a smile for the waitress.  
"Yeah, I guess I'll have a crescent?" Kouga said before Touga could speak. It was said as if he was speaking about the shape. He didn't know what half the things on this menu were, they were all fancy pastries or something, priced ridiculously high.

"Nonsense, two eclairs and two hazelnut coffee's." Touga stated with authority before glancing at the wolf.  
"My treat." He added. The waitress smiled as she nodded, jotting chicken scratch onto a small paper pad.  
"Alright, I'll get that right to you." She said in a cheerful manner before she closed the door and left.

"My condolences for your tribe, but tell me, that old flea is still alive?" Touga questioned, not wanting the wolf to change the subject and ask why he decided to treat the wolf. Kouga looked confused for a moment before nodding.  
"Yeah, I found him napping on some scruffy old cat, he told me that the priestess Midoriko, her demon lover, and her two unborn children are somehow suspended in time, in some jewel. What I don't understand is how that all works, or why would someone even want the Shikon Miko?" Kouga completely missed at what Touga was trying to figure out. However, the inuyoukai pushed it aside. Obviously, Kouga had been out on some big goose chase and he was terrified. The big, cocky, jerk of a wolf was desperate enough to ask him for help.

The doors slid back open to reveal the waitress holding a tray. She set it down as she placed the coffee in front of them, and then she put artistic looking plates that were long and narrow, their eclairs being on them.  
"Is there anything else you would like?" She questioned politely and Touga smiled warmly.  
"No, this will be all. Thank you." He said and she smiled before grabbing her tray and closing the doors back up.

"Anyways, Kouga, since you have been honest." Touga eyed the wolf and Kouga looked down, unable to meet his gaze.  
"I will tell you. I was there, as was my first son's mother. The final battle was devastating. Demons and monks had banded together against the spider-demon clan, we were all dying. There are known for spinning webs of deceit and forming visions of deception. They could easily make us believe our ally was our enemy, but when Midoriko came, her stomach full, she wasn't supposed to come. If the spider demons got the jewel, who knows what would have happened, so with Midoriko in her pregnant state and in a state of distress due to Mitsurugi being turned against us, we chained her to make her stay out of the battle. I don't know how she got out, but she showed up and she used the jewel to make a wish." Touga began the story, but Kouga interrupted with a serious question.

"So the jewel already existed, she didn't create it?" Kouga asked and Touga shook his head.  
"It was her duty in life to protect it, she had been granted immortality to do so." Touga said, which only confused the wolf more.  
"Where did it come from then?" He asked and Touga shrugged, being honest.

"Midoriko lived for many lifetimes before I was even born, I didn't talk to her much, but I know she didn't talk about her younger life often." Touga explained and Kouga wore a thin-pressed line on his face.  
"The reason, Kouga, that someone would want the Shikon Miko is because without the Shikon Miko having possession of the jewel, it lies dormant. It's how Midoriko ended it all, they don't lay dormant in the jewel. She killed Mitsurugi and herself, with her death, the jewel was just a shiny bauble." Touga told him and Kouga shook his head.

"But Myoga-." Kouga began.  
"Knows what I told him. At the time, it had been during my failing trust in him." Touga said and the wolf demon frowned.  
"What should I do, Taisho-san? I admit, against this opponent, I don't think I can win." Kouga finally admitted. Touga sat there as he finally took a sip of almost forgotten, lukewarm coffee.

"I will help you get your brother back, I'll make a few calls. You give me your number and be on standby, your going to have to pretend you have the Shikon Miko." Touga explained as he pulled out his phone and handed it to the wolf to put in his number. It had been on silent all this time.  
"Taisho-San, you have two missed calls from the hospital." Kouga stated and the inuyoukai frowned as he snatched his phone back. Did something happen to someone or-? Did Kikyo give into his offer? He shook his head. This was serious, if Kouga was serious. If someone had the jewel and a means to find it's keeper, that could spell disaster for the not only them, but it could bring an end to life as they know it.

 _A Bad Situation_

Teal pupils stared intensely at a large fang that stuck out of the flooring. He had calmed down enough to reason slightly, but his anger still bled to his eyes. He had yet to realize that whom he had seen wasn't Kikyo and at the sight of her, he lost all control. It had been so long since she disappeared out of his life. It had been so long since she not only crushed him like a bug, but left him with nothing but the shambles she provided him. Looking at her only made him feel these things all over again.

Why? Why did she do what she did? Why did she betray him and then betray him further? He missed the shy girl from class who turned around and huffed in his face that her education was important. How did that girl disappear?

He had been too hard on her and she had been too clingy, but even now, he often wondered what life would be like if the last week they were together never happened. Would she still be here in his life? Would she still be his? Would they be mated? Would he of ever went so far as to do that with her?

His mother would have been disappointed and he personally didn't actively look for humans to befriend. She just had that credit bonus, but she turned out being everything he wanted, except she was human. Sorrow, he felt sorrow and pain and he felt anger and betrayal.

He stared Tesseiga down and felt even more upset. They wouldn't even let him talk to her, they wouldn't let him sort this out. A low growl emitted from his throat as he found himself unable to contain all the emotions he had held in for ages. His eyes slowly narrowed as he plotted a course of action. Making a fist, he punched at the ground closest to Tesseiga from inside the barrier. He watched as the sword lightly jiggled before his feral face lit up. He punched at the ground after that, over and over.

 _A Bad Situation_

Sango had watched the trees pass as Kanna drove. The sky was a smoky blue with hints of purple, angry gray clouds scattered the sky in broken pieces. Even though it had been forever since Sango had felt the wind whip her hair back and the sunshine against her face, her false freedom was the last thing she was thinking about. What about Kohaku? She never even saw him. How did she know he was okay? How did she know he was even alive?

"Naraku-Sama has entrusted me to prepare you and inform you of what you must do." Kanna's voice was a little less than the usual monotone. In her voice was a strange despair that Sango surely couldn't place if she hadn't known her for so long.  
"Why do you help him Kanna?" Sango muttered the question, losing focus on the scenery outside as she stared at the young-looking girl's reflection in her window that was opened a quarter. She watched as Kanna made no reaction to her question.

Kanna stopped at a stop sign and brushed some hair out of her face before she finally answered.  
"He can trap you even when you're free." Kanna stated. Sango turned her head to really look at her, her eyes narrowing in on Kanna's emotionless face.  
"But your his daughter-." Sango uttered and Kanna finally looked at her. Her eyes were hollow, worn out, pained.

"Kagura is my sister, but Naraku is not my father." Kanna stated and Sango felt herself become baffled before her heart dropped. How disgusting. How horrible she felt now. She didn't know the full context and she could be completely wrong, but what she perceived was that Kanna and Kagura were real sisters, forced to play family with that vile monster. It broke Sango's spirits of her own situation as she wondered what Naraku kept from them to hold their servitude.

"What about Onigumo?" Sango asked and Kanna finally stopped stalling at pressed the gas, moving forward again.  
"He is really his son." She explained and Sango pursed her lips together.

"Are we friends?" She wasn't really sure. As far as she knew now, Kanna was trapped like her. Was her strange care actually a form of friendship? Kanna turned her gaze to the brunette. Sango watched as the slightest bit of emotion entered her eyes.

"I try to help you the best I can." She mumbled before looking down. Even to 'his' sister, she wouldn't tell. She wouldn't risk telling a soul. It was bad enough what she had admitted to Kagura.  
"Then tell me Kanna, what does Naraku want me to do?" Sango finally asked.

Kagome was the only friend she ever had, but Kohaku was not just her only brother, he was her only family. She would keep him safe, even if it meant damning someone else. Sango knew when she passed she'd go to hell anyway for not being strong enough to keep her brother safe. To keep her parents from dying. She was weak, but she wouldn't be weak this time. She wouldn't let her past friendship with Kagome get to her. If she did this, she would get to finally see Kohaku, after all this time, she would get to see his face and hear his voice.

"First, I hired some people to do your hair and nails. I got you a bunch of new clothes, choose what you prefer, but Know that you must look like you are doing well for yourself. You are to lure Kagome back to Naraku with the promise of seeing your home." Kanna explained in that monotonous voice she was so well known for.

Sango felt her stomach twist. She already felt guilt creeping in her gut, but she couldn't back down. She wouldn't let Kohaku die, he was counting on her. Kagome would understand, she would do the same for Souta... She had her own brother to take care of, but Sango couldn't concern herself with that. If she learned anything after all this time, you must be as selfish as possible to keep your sanity when your hidden away from the world, kept like an exotic pet, but instead of an owner who took the time to properly train his pets, he broke his animals to do his bidding. She looked at Kanna again and wondered what leverage Naraku held against her.

 _A Bad Situation_

"Do you want a sandwich too?" Kagome was asking as she looked back, standing in the doorway. Shippo and Souta were in front of her. Shippo was practically jumping with unbounded energy and Souta stood there, looking lazy.  
"Let me make them, that bastard is still in there-"

"Inuyasha! Don't cuss in front of my brothers." Kagome warned, causing the hanyou to lower his ears. He didn't want to be scolded by her in any way, but when he gazed at her face, she didn't seem all that angry.  
"And I'll go with you-" Kagome had started, but now Inuyasha interrupted her.  
"No, I don't want Sesshomaru to go crazy again." He frowned, thinking she might take it the wrong way, but she nodded with a solemn look.

"Just be careful." She said with a smile and Inuyasha nodded as Kagome exited the room with him following.  
"Where are you going then?" He questioned and she smiled back at him as she gestured Shippo and Souta forward.  
"The dining room of course." She said and he gazed at her curiously. He last expected her to go there, even though it should have been obvious.

They reached the wooden stairs. As they went down he realized he should find out what type of sandwiches they all wanted.  
"So what kinda sandwiches you guys want?" Inuyasha asked for Shippo to quickly run up a few steps to be by him.  
"I want a turkey sandwich with pickles and mustard, oh and cheese!" The kit went on. Both Inuyasha and Souta held a disgusted face, but Kagome giggled.

"Extra pickles for him, right Shippo-Chan?" She asked light-heartedly for the kit to nod furiously. Souta shook his head.  
"Uh, yeah, I will take a turkey sandwich with mustard, lettuce, and cheese, no pickles for me." Souta explained. He liked pickles, but not that much.

"What about you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and she smiled as she looked down thoughtfully.  
"Well, could I just come and make it myself?" She questioned and Inuyasha frowned. She didn't trust in his ability to make sandwiches-.  
"I can do it Kagome." He encouraged and she sighed.  
"Okay, you take a piece of lettuce and put a little bit of mayonnaise on it and turkey and cheese and roll it up, that is what I like best." She explained and Inuyasha tried to remember everything.

"You don't like bread?" He asked and she shrugged.  
"I only like bread by itself with maybe butter and honey, if I can help it." She explained. He gazed at her. It seemed Souta was the only normal one with his eating preferences. Inuyasha nodded as they finally reached the end of the stairs and went their separate ways. Inuyasha went to kitchen and Kagome and her brothers went towards the dining room.

When Inuyasha entered the kitchen, his heart stuck in his throat. The Tesseiga lay on the ground, the barrier no longer erect, Sesshomaru was gone.  
"Izayoi-San!" Kagome's voice echoed through the house, her screech was filled with horror and Inuyasha felt fear like never before. His mother, what did that bastard do to his mother!? Fear and confusion clouded his judgment as he grabbed the rusty, old Tesseiga and began out the kitchen to the hall.

He inwardly begged for the sword to transform. You could use it to make a barrier or to defend yourself from an attack, but with it transforming into it's true nature, he could never fend Sesshomaru off of his mother, Kagome, and the two boys. As he got closer, he could hear Kagome's quickened talking.

"You two stay here and don't move a muscle, you understand?" Kagome was asking.  
"No, Kagome-Chan, don't go, he'll kill you too!" Shippo sounded.  
"Onee-Chan, Shippo is right!" Souta whimpered.  
"She's not dead, she will be if I don't go get her, you stay here-."  
"Wait, sis!" But it was too late, she left them to whatever she thought she must do.

It was still a little bit further and although Inuyasha was fast, they had a big house with long hallways, he could only hear her because of his keen hearing. He pressed forward with even more haste, making out a blue glow coming out of the archway to the dining room. As soon as he reached it, sliding to a stop, he took a step inside to first see Shippo and Souta behind the bar, a barrier set around them. He looked around, no one else was in the room.  
"Down more, in the laundry room!" Souta let out when he saw the hanyou. With a single nod, Inuyasha ran out of the room and down the hall a little more.

 _A Bad Situation_

Tap... Tap... Tap... Kikyo's slow steps thudded against the white, tile flooring of the hospital hallway. She didn't feel good. She was tired, she was sore, she felt like she was going to throw up. She decided that part of her queasiness was because she was anxious for what she was about to do. She made it up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'd like to check out." Kikyo began when the woman gazed up at her and widened her eyes.  
"You shouldn't be up yet!" She began, but Kikyo shook her head.  
"I'm fine, listen, my sister came in the other night, did she leave an address? Her friend's parents let her stay with them because she didn't want to be home alone." Kikyo made up. The receptionist eyed her with knowing eyes. She knew that was a lie. This wasn't Kikyo's first overdose, but it was the worst.

"Actually, I do have the address, right here." The woman said as she brought it up on her computer.  
"Since she didn't have i.d. we had to go through all this trouble to prove you were related." The woman explained and Kikyo nodded her thanks as the woman wrote it down on a post-it note and handed it to Kikyo.  
"Thanks." Kikyo said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, you have to sign some things and give us your insurance information." The woman called and Kikyo visibly sighed.  
'What insurance?' She wondered to herself, feeling even worse. She was now even more in debt. She was drowning in shame. She only hoped that she could warn Kagome and even if her sister didn't forgive her, at least she could be more careful in case that man came for her. That man – Naraku.

 _A Bad Situation_

To Talawolfgirl: Thank you again for reviewing. CC: I'm glad that you find it getting good, I hope it will only get better.

Thank you everyone for reading and salut.


End file.
